The Consequence
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: What would you do to save a friend? Would you make the ultimate sacrifice? What if your actions had unforeseen consequences? Would you rise to meet them or run away terrified? Rating due to future chapters and content.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto remembered the boy he'd met in the woods. He really didn't want to face him and Zabuza. He wondered if he could make them see reason. He smiled and went to his room to get the plan under way. When he was done he left the house. He told his team he was going to train. When in reality he was going on a personal mission. He used his clones to find Zabuza's hideout. When he was done he went to the field he met Haku in and found the plant he wanted. He dried it using a low level fire Jutsu and ground it into a powder which he placed in a small compact. He then changed into his other outfit and did his Jutsu. He smiled to himself since he had changed his appearance greatly.

He went to the hideout and knocked on the door. He brushed his hands down his outfit and fixed his hear. Naruto smiled when the door opened and Haku was seen. He said, "What do you want?"

Naruto smiled at him and said, "I'm a gift from Gato. Said it was incentive for you and Zabuza-sama to kill the bridge builder."

Naruto even had a forged letter that he gave to Haku who read it and said, "Alright come in."

They went to Zabuza who was sitting on the couch and he said, "Who's this?"

"Apparently Gato sent her as a present for us to get rid of the bridge builder." Said Haku giving him the letter.

Zabuza read it and laughed and said, "Alright well take her and have fun with her Haku."

Naruto smiled and leaned on Haku's back looking seductively at Zabuza and in a sultry voice said, "You don't want me to please you as well Zabuza-sama?"

"Maybe later chick. Go on with Haku. Maybe if you're still conscious afterword then I'll use you." Said Zabuza amused

Haku chuckled and they went to his room. Naruto smiled and said, "So he thinks I can't satisfy you then."

"Have yet to find a girl who can keep up with me. Usually end up with five a night just to get off once." Said Haku amused

Naruto smiled and licked his ear as he said, "Well then you've met your match. Cause I usually need 10 guys to get off properly."

Haku laughed and stripped him down to nothing. It wasn't long before they were actually having sex. Haku was amazed really when he actually finished with her and Naruto smiled as he got up and went to the chest of drawers. He mixed him a drink and slipped some of the belladonna powder in his and stirred it. Then went over with his swirling too and handed it to him and said, "My own special blend. Promise you'll like it."

Haku smiled and actually drank it completely. Naruto actually climbed on top of him and they went for a second round. By the time Haku had his second orgasm the belladonna powder took effect. He passed out and Naruto kissed him and whispered, "Sorry Haku-chan but this is for the best. This way no one gets hurt."

Naruto got dressed again and went out with Zabuza and he looked and said, "You're still awake. Interesting."

Naruto smiled and said, "And got him off twice before he passed out smiling."

Zabuza laughed and said, "Well then come here then. Though I prefer a show."

Naruto smiled and saw the player and said, "Anything you want specifically?"

"You pick. A person's taste in music can tell you a lot about a person." Said Zabuza smiling

Naruto chuckled and looked through the music selections and picked one and Zabuza laughed as it started playing and said, "Ah you're a freak in the bed huh. I can handle that."

Naruto smiled as he started dancing to the music _(A/N: I'm thinking something along the lines of David Guetta's hey mama song.)_. He slid his red halter top with the heart cut out over his chest off and threw it at Zabuza as he danced in nothing but his skirt and boots. Zabuza felt himself getting hard watching her dance. She was perfectly proportioned exactly how he loved them. Big breasts, small waist but enough there to grab onto, and a heart shaped butt that stuck out just a little bit. He had to admit Gato knew his tastes very well. It wasn't long before the skirt joined the shirt and he had nothing on but his thong. He was still dancing for Zabuza. Who was already down to his pants and had his large dick in his hand. Naruto was smiling to himself as he danced cause he knew this was something most boys weren't taught or girls for that matter. He made a mental note to thank Sakiko for the seduction lessons when he was younger.

When he stripped down to nothing he kept dancing until Zabuza had finished him off. Naruto had giggled and said, "Did we enjoy ourselves?"

Zabuza chuckled and said, "Come clean me up."

Naruto went over and actually licked his hand completely clean before working on the rest of him. He then surprised Zabuza by taking him in his mouth. He worked him up and down in his mouth. Zabuza was actually moaning. His head was lying back against the couch and he had his hand buried in Naruto's cerulean blue hair. When he came he pushed Naruto down so he took all of him. Naruto relaxed his throat and swallowed all of it. He licked him clean and then took the last few drops before moving and kissing Zabuza who loved the taste of himself on Naruto's tongue. He stripped himself completely and pulled the naked Naruto into his lap. He broke their kiss and said, "I'm quite large little girl. Do you think you can take me?"

Naruto smiled and looked at him and said, "If I can pleasure an Akimichi while their using their expansion Jutsu I think I can take you."

Zabuza chuckled and said, "Oh that is so true. Alright then shall we continue?"

Naruto slammed himself onto him. He even threw his head back at the feeling. He rode him moaning the whole time. Zabuza was sucking on her breasts. He ever created a clone that took him from behind so he had two of them taking him. Naruto had five orgasms before Zabuza had even one. Naruto was getting tired but ignored it. He was actually in bliss right now. It wasn't everyday he found someone who could out last him. When Zabuza finally finished he did so with a roar. Naruto yelled Zabuza's name and collapsed against his chest.

Zabuza was still coming down when he said, "My God that was good. I think I may buy you from Gato and keep you locked up."

Naruto chuckled and when he felt Zabuza grow soft. He got off and repeated what he'd done with Haku and said, "My own blend. You'll like it promise."

Zabuza chuckled and downed it in one go. Naruto once done climbed back on him and they went for round two. Zabuza passed out halfway through but Naruto didn't have it in him to leave him that way. So he finished for himself. He kissed his cheek and said, "This is the best option."

He left a note for them and then got a shower before leaving again. He looked at the sleeping Zabuza and smiled to himself and said, "Goodbye demon of the bloody mist. Hopefully you will forgive me for what I did to you and Haku."

 _A/N: This one is new and just came to me. So please tell me what you think. I already have four chapters written for it and working on another. So I could use some criticism and suggestions. And if you find spelling mistakes then tell me._

 _Any characters mentioned are my own unless told otherwise. I don't own any of the original characters wish I did though. It would be so cool to have someone who could spam extra copies of themselves. I could make use of that with five kids…lol_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto went back to the house. It was dawn and his team was up and Kakashi said, "You're just getting in?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I passed out in the forest. I had clones working so I wasn't unguarded."

Kakashi shook his head and said, "Then go get some sleep. I have a feeling Zabuza is going to show up today."

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright sensei."

Naruto was woken by the sounds of fighting. He went down and killed the two swordsmen trying to hurt Tsunami and Inari. He then ran to the bridge. When he got there he caught up with his team and Kakashi said, "Naruto what happened?"

"Gato sent men to kidnap Tsunami. I took care of them." said Naruto, 'Told her to take Inari and hide somewhere safe."

Kakashi said, "Explain what you mean by took care of them?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I did my job as a ninja. Their no longer a problem sensei."

Sakura was shocked and said, "You killed them?"

"That is our job Sakura. We are to kill our enemies because they can come back to haunt us." Said Naruto smiling

"How are you smiling? You just took a life." Said Sakura

Sasuke said, "Yeah you're first at that. Itachi said that was traumatizing. How can you smile about it?"

Kakashi frowned and Naruto laughed and causing Kakashi to frown more deeply before Naruto said, "My hands are far more stained than yours are guys. And mine have been for far longer than yours ever will be."

Kakashi went to ask when they heard clapping and they saw a man with puffy brown hair that wore a small pair of black glasses. He also wore a black suit with a purple tie. Tazuna ran back to him as the workers bailed and he said, "That's Gato."

Naruto smiled and said, "So that's the rat snake."

Gato said, "I don't know how you managed to beat Zabuza and his little bastard but thank you for incapacity them. Made it so much easier to eliminate them. Saved me money too."

Naruto felt a streak of horror run through him and then nothing but anger. He growled low in his throat and Gato said, "Wasn't much of a demon though." He held up the letter, "So which one of you brats is Naruto?"

His team was shocked and Sakura actually looked at Naruto and Gato said, "Ah the blonde well I will have to thank you. May I ask what it is you slipped them after you were done fucking them? I am merely curious."

Kakashi and his team realized what he'd done the night before and Naruto actually surprised them by roaring at him before shooting off toward them leaving an impact crater where he pushed off. He was nothing but a streak of red as he slammed into them. He tore them apart as if they were nothing. Sasuke said, "Sensei?"

"I know Sasuke I see it." Said Kakashi who wasn't looking forward to this.

"Why is it red and why does it feel like this Sensei? It feels evil." Said Sakura trying to get away from the feeling

Kakashi said, "Naruto is a Jinchuriki. The chakra you see and feel is that of the Nine-tails. Naruto in his rage tapped into the fox's chakra."

They were shocked and Sakura said, "Are we safe?"

"Yeah we are. The seal isn't breaking my sensei was an excellent seal master and married another seal master. They designed the seal together in case it was needed." Said Kakashi, "Naruto's mother had the fox before him. The seal was created in case the fox got loose during delivery."

They understood and Naruto tore Gato apart last. He actually jumped on his shoulders and tore his head clean off before jumping backward to land on the blood soaked bridge and looked at the remaining men and growled loud enough it echoed. The men screamed and ran for it. One man stood his ground and Naruto turned and looked at him before dropping Gato's head and walking over to him. The man fell to the ground and started backing away. He was near the bridge railing when he stopped and Naruto was inches from his face and growled low. The man said, "Not going to fight with you. Was actually going to ask you something. So if you could return the demon to his cage we can talk."

Naruto allowed the chakra to recede and looked at him with hate filled cerulean eyes and in a whisper of a voice said, "So talk before I rip your throat out."

"Your letter said you were an Uzumaki. Is that true or are you just out of honor?" said the man

Naruto regarded him and said, "My mother."

He nodded and said, "So that means your clan head then yes or heir?"

"I am the last of my clan." Said Naruto, "Why?"

He swallowed under the stare and said, "I would like to offer you my sword."

Naruto cocked his head and he heard **He's offering to be your guard. You could use this brat. He is willing to follow you. You can place a seal on him. The new one that doesn't allow those to attack you once it's on.**

Naruto smiled and said, "Fine but it means you bare a seal. One that prevents you from attacking me ever. It will recognize Kyuubi's chakra so if someone henges into me you can attack them."

"Fine by me Uzumaki-sama." Said the man standing up, "Do know I didn't help them kill those two. I thought it was dishonorable to kill a fellow swordsman in such a way."

Naruto nodded and said, "Name?"

"Names Toin Kuroda." Said the man bowing

Naruto snorted and said, "Alright then your first order is to search them. Anyone with a bounty take the heads for collection."

"You got it sir." Said Toin before going to do as ordered.

Naruto walked back to them and Kakashi said, "Are you alright?"

"If you are worried about your precious seal it is fine." Said Naruto as he was about to leave.

"I know the seal is fine Naruto. I meant you. Are you alright?" said Kakashi

Naruto looked at him and said, "No."

He left then and they had no idea where he was going. When Toin finished he came over and said, "Um did he happen to tell you what he wanted done with the mess?"

Kakashi said, "No. We'll just burn the bodies and then use water Jutsus to clean the blood off."

"Alright I can do the bodies if you want to take the Jutsu. I'm Ronin not nuke Nin." Said Toin

Kakashi said, "Alright. But can I ask who you are and why you're helping us?"

"I am Toin Kurada. And I am not helping you sir. I am helping Naruto-sama. He ordered me to search them and take the heads of any with bounties. I have done that. So now I am merely helping him with the disposal is all." Said Toin as he left them

Sakura said, "Sama?"

"It seems he's allied himself with Naruto. This could be a blessing and a curse I guess." Said Kakashi, "Come on let's help."

Naruto went to the hideout and even though he was covered in blood he ignored the sticky feeling. He walked in and saw both of them on the ground in the entrance. Both still as naked as he'd left them. There was a large pool of blood under them too. Naruto walked closer only to fall to the ground and start crying. He kept apologizing to them too. He hadn't meant for this to happen. Pakkun tracked him for Kakashi. And that was how he found him. Kakashi felt horrid for him and went over to him and crouched near him and placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Naruto?"

"It's my fault. I drugged them and left them UN guarded." Said Naruto near tears

Kakashi sighed and said, "You coming here alone was a bad idea."

"I didn't want to fight with them again. I met Haku earlier in the week. He was nice Sensei. I didn't want to have to hurt him. I thought that if I kept them out of the fight it would be better. I didn't want to kill them." said Naruto crying

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his back and said, "I know Naruto. Come on we'll burry them that why they can find peace."

Naruto sniffled and sat up and wiped his face despite the blood on him. He said, "You don't think they'll be angry with me."

Kakashi smiled and said, "No I don't. You tried to save them. You didn't think Gato would find them."

Naruto nodded and he got up and went over and grabbed a sheet from Haku's room and came back out and placed it over Haku. His hand touched his back and Naruto moved it and actually surprised Kakashi by laying his head against his back and he said, "Naruto?"

Naruto moved and smiled as he said, "Haku's still alive. His hearts failing but it's still beating."

Kakashi moved and tended to the young man while Naruto went over to Zabuza. He laid his head against his bare back and listened. It was silent and he was praying for something anything. Then he heard it and started laughing and said, "Zabuza too but just barely. It's barely beating at all."

Naruto rolled him and used the sheet as make shift bandages. He bound his neck. As he tied it off his hand was grabbed in a weak grasp and he smiled and said, "Hey Zabuza-sama."

It was what he'd called him last night after all and Zabuza's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he pulled a blood pill out of his pouch and said, "You got to eat this alright. Kakashi-sensei is already helping Haku-chan."

Kakashi was a little concerned with the names he used for them but given the fact it seemed his student had slept with both of them and Naruto gave him the blood pill and in a quiet voice said, "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I merely wanted you out of the fight. I didn't want you two to die. I'm sorry I tricked you then drugged you."

Zabuza watched him and Naruto felt the tears that blurred his vision fall as he blinked and in a very quiet voice said, "I'd understand if you'd hate me for tricking you into sleeping with me so I could get you to trust me enough to drink the drug I slipped you."

Zabuza realized it then who he was and Kakashi was surprised when he saw Zabuza though weak from blood loss reach up and actually touch Naruto's cheek in the most loving manner he'd ever seen and saw the small smile on Zabuza's lips. Kakashi merely shook his head and said, "Haku's going to be fine. He's still out cold but he'll be alright."

"How are they not dead?" said Naruto looking at him after catching the falling hand.

"I think because their heads were down it saved them. It closed their neck wound enough that they were able to survive till we got here." Said Kakashi, "That's the only explanation I have. That and you have the luck of the nine devils kiddo. I swear you do."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah that's what captain eagle always says. Keeps swearing I have the nine devils in my pocket on my payroll with all the shit I can pull off that should either kill me or never work in the first place."


	3. Chapter 3

They got the two men back to Tazuna's house. Tazuna was shocked and said, "I thought Gato killed them."

"He tried to. He slit both their throats. But Naruto's just lucky as hell." Said Kakashi amused, "They were still alive when we got there. Haku more than Zabuza but they were. They owe him a life debt now."

"What's that?" said Sakura

"That means that they will follow us back to Konoha. They owe Naruto their lives and if they don't pay it back their children owe the debt. The debt is paid off when the life owed is paid back." Said Sasuke, "If they save his life in return and only then is the debt paid off in full."

Sakura was shocked and said, "So their like Toin then? They are loyal to Naruto and only him."

"Exactly." Said Kakashi, "Which makes them dangerous and unpredictable."

Naruto though was playing nurse maid for the two ninjas. He tended to their wounds which had been stitched closed by a local doctor. Naruto said, "Once we get back to Konoha the Medi-nin will heal you better alright."

Zabuza smiled at him. He had to admit the kid was wonderful to be around. Plus it helped he knew what he liked in a bed partner. Haku was still unconscious and it bothered Naruto greatly. He was worried because he had drugged them. When he came down again Kakashi said, "How they doing?"

"Their getting stronger. Zabuza is almost ready to get up and move around." Said Naruto, "Haku's still out though."

Kakashi sighed at the tone in his voice and Sasuke said, "Why does that bother you?"

"Because he drugged them Sasuke. They couldn't fight back when they were attacked. So he feels responsible for it. "Said Kakashi

"It's not that Sensei. I think he had a bad reaction to the drug I used." Said Naruto as he put the clean dishes away

"What did you use?' said Sakura

"Powdered Belladonna." Said Naruto

"You used deadly night shade to knock them out." Said Kakashi amused, "Oh man I am so not letting Zabuza live that down. He was done in by a kid using belladonna. Man that's just wrong. How didn't he notice the taste? That has a bitter taste to it."

"I mixed it in bourbon. It hid the taste." Said Naruto

"That would do it alright." Said Kakashi, "still funny as hell."

Naruto said, "The sooner we get home the better I like it."

The bridge was almost complete. The day before the bridge was complete they came down and saw Naruto setting the table. He was laughing and they wondered why. They were shocked when Zabuza himself came into the main room. He was carrying a set of plates. Naruto took them and started to set the table with them. What shocked them more was the fact when he placed the furthest plate Zabuza moved behind him. When he stood up he hit his back on his chest and was giggling as he looked up and said, "Yes Za-chan?"

That name right there surprised them but they were downright floored when Zabuza who they noticed didn't have his mask on leaned down and actually kissed him and Naruto chuckled and said, "That will have to wait until we are home. I am not going to be responsible for hurting you again."

Zabuza laughed all though silently due to his vocal cords being damaged and needing repaired. Naruto smirked and leaned up more and Kakashi read his lips as he said, "But that don't mean I can't do other things with you Za-chan."

Kakashi felt his own face heat up at that as they came down the stairs and Naruto saw them and laughed as he said, "Hey guys. Breakfast is almost done. Sakura can you go wake the others please?"

"Yeah alright." Said Sakura, "But I'm not doing Inari.'

Naruto smiled and when everyone was down there except Inari Tsunami said, "I'll get him."

"I got it Tsunami-chan." Said Naruto as he made across sign"Transform"

When he jumped from the smoke it was a large fox with cream colored fur. Naruto bounded up the stairs and jumped on Inari's bed. He screamed and then came down carrying the fox and said, "Mama he woke me up."

The fox jumped from his arms and turned back and lifted him up as he walked out of the smoke and said, "Well of course I did. You were going to miss breakfast."

Inari laughed and clapped as he said, "Nissan turned into a fox."

"Yep I did." said Naruto as he placed him in a chair.

"How?" said Sakura, "We were told not to turn into anything other than other humans or it would kill us."

"It would kill you. I heal faster. It pays to be what I am Sakura-chan." Said Naruto smiling, "Animals, inanimate objects like rocks, chairs, and trees I can turn into them and survive it. I don't like changing into other things personally because it hurts. Fox's are the only ones I personally do. Otherwise it's clones."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "You really are our unpredictable ninja huh."

Naruto smiled and said, "In lots of ways sensei."

Naruto served himself, Inari and Zabuza much to their shock but they ate their food. Naruto went up to check on Haku and found him still unconscious. He frowned more and then felt something wrong. His stomach decided to turn on him. So he ended up in the bathroom puking. Sasuke had come in when he ran past the room and was rubbing his back. When he finished he handed him a glass of water and placed his hand against his head and said, "Well no fever. Maybe the food didn't agree with you."

Naruto said, "Yeah maybe."

Sasuke helped him up and took him to their shared room and laid him in bed and said, "Get some sleep. Maybe it'll help."

Naruto said, "Since when are you nice to me?"

"Can't always be mean to you." Said Sasuke, "Sides your sick."

Naruto fell asleep with Sasuke rubbing his back. When Sasuke came down he said, "Naruto's going to have to stay here. The food didn't sit well with him."

"Why?' said Kakashi

"He threw it all up. He's sleeping right now. It's just an upset stomach though." Said Sasuke

Kakashi said, "Alright."

Tsunami said, "I'll watch him no worries."

For most of the day Naruto slept. When he woke up he was extremely thirsty and really weak. He could barely stay awake. And he heard the fox's distant voice in his head say _**Better change forms brat or you'll die.**_

Naruto didn't want to listen to him but knew that he rarely gave advice. So he did the Jutsu without seals and felt better and said, "Ok what the hell was that?"

He got up and showered before he put on a sun dress from Naruko's clothes and went to the village's store. He was looking for something. He found it and went back home. He didn't go all the way to the house. He found a spot that was away from them and used what he bought. He started at the white stick and said, "Oh you have got to be kidding me. How the hell is that possible?"

He went back and was sitting on the porch and when they got back they took notice of the change in forms and attire and Sakura went to bop him when he stood up and said, "Sensei can I speak with you please its important and I need to do so in private."

Kakashi was shocked but nodded and they left and Kakashi said, "What Naruto? Are you feeling better?"

"I am now that I changed forms to this one." Said Naruto who handed him the stick, "I don't understand how that is possible."

Kakashi took it and was shocked and said, "Yours?"

"Yeah now how is that possible any ideas?" said Naruto, "Other than the fox doing it. Cause he didn't do it. He was laughing his ass off when that came back positive."

"What made you get this?" said Kakashi

"I listened to the kunoichi class on that. The symptoms I had fit it too perfectly. I got it to prove to myself I was wrong. Imagine my surprise at find I was right." Said Naruto, "So any ideas? Cause the fur ball is no help. He can't stop laughing. Think he peed himself a few times actually."

Kakashi snorted and said, "Gross. But it depends when you're like this is just a cosmetic thing or to a Hyuuga do you look female?"

"No it'll fool the Hyuuga clan." Said Naruto, "It's a physical change."

"Did you use this while trying to stop Zabuza and Haku?" said Kakashi

"Yeah but Sensei I've done this tons of times before. And I have never had this happen before." Said Naruto

"Have you ever tapped into the fox's chakra after sleeping with someone before?" said Kakashi

Naruto thought about it and said, "No I haven't."

"Then there is your catalyst. His chakra must have sped up the process and allowed for it to take. You probably do something to lose it before it shows signs. Training while pregnant will do that. Your mother almost lost you twice doing that early on." Said Kakashi

Naruto sighed and said, "Wonderful. So what do I do?"

"Well if your already have problems with your chakra then you're at least a month along by now maybe a little more." Said Kakashi

Naruto chuckled and said, "Oh man I just realized something."

"What?" said Kakashi

"Eagle is never going to let me live this down. He said he wouldn't be surprised if you came home with a mission child. And here it's me that is." Said Naruto amused

Kakashi joined him and said, "Well you should tell Zabuza. Then whether you want to tell Sasuke or Sakura is up to you."

"Yeah I know. At least we're going home tomorrow." Said Naruto who sighed, "The council is going to have a field day with this."

"Yeah they will. But this also opens a door for you. You can choose either a male or a female to marry and still get a child." Said Kakashi

"True." Said Naruto who had a horrifying thought, "I showed Konohamaru how to do this Jutsu."

Kakashi paled and said, "We'll take him and get him check while using it. If it worked the same with you then he'll just have to never sleep with anyone in it. But if it does work then ever gay couple in the village will be bugging you to teach them."

Naruto smiled and said, "So long as it's for a good reason then I don't mind showing them."

Kakashi ruffled his long hair and said, "Come on let's go back."

Naruto went inside and said, "I'll talk to you two later about this. Right now I need to talk to someone else."

He went up the stairs to Zabuza's room and went inside only to see Haku awake and said, "Hey Haku-chan."

Haku smiled at her and Naruto went over and kissed him and was given one in return and he said, "I'm sorry you got hurt alright. But no worries you'll be fine."

Naruto moved and said, "I have to tell you two something. I had an unforeseen consequence to using this Jutsu to seduce you two."

Zabuza wrote, _what_

Naruto smiled and said, "It's a tossup right now. But I'm pregnant."

 _How is that possible if you're a boy?_ Wrote Zabuza

"Yes that is true I am a boy. But in this Jutsu I am a girl. I am also a Jinchuriki. I house the nine-tails. I got pissed at Gato the day after I slept with you two. I let the fox have control to tear him and his men apart for hurting you two. I sort of sped up the time it took for it to take." Said Naruto scoffing his sandaled foot

Zabuza was shocked and wrote, _so wait your telling me that as of right now one of us is a dad?_

"Yeah." Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head, "I've never had this happen before so I didn't know it was possible." He looked at them, "You two mad?"

Haku smiled and shook his head and Zabuza didn't say anything and Naruto said, "Za-Chan?"

Zabuza sighed then wrote, _I'm not mad at you Naru-chan. I am however freaked out. My old man was a horrible person._

Haku had read that and smiled as he took the pad and wrote, _But you're not him. You raised me and look at how well I turned out. You'll do fine. Sides I'll be there to help out in any case and so with Naruto."_

Naruto snorted and Zabuza wrote, _What's so funny?_

"Just what he wrote. Technically you two are Father and Son. And a guys most played out fantasy is to get with his chick and her mother at once. And I got with Haku and his dad." Said Naruto laughing

That made both men laugh even if silent. When Naruto said, "So you two know because I house the fox I am not the most liked person back home in fact I am probably the most hated person. And the council won't like it when they find out about this."

 _What's going to happen if they do?_ Wrote Haku

"Probably something similar to what your father tried to do." Said Naruto calmly, "They won't be happy about it. They may even call for me to get rid of it."

Zabuza frowned and wrote, _Let them try it. Whether mine or Haku's that child is going to be born and will be protected by both of us. As will you no one is going to hurt you again ever._

Naruto smiled and kissed them both as he said, "Thanks Za-Chan, Haku-Chan."

With Haku's help they found Gato's base. Naruto secretly sealed up half the treasury. Then they gave the other half to the village. They told them that the mercs probably raided it. Kakashi didn't quite buy it but didn't call him on it either. When they were going to go home Naruto had Sasuke and Sakura come into the room and said, "Alright I said I would explain why I have been using this Jutsu and why I can't train with you right now."

"Yeah you did. So are you finally going to do that?" said Sakura sitting down

"Yeah. Kakashi explained to you what I am yes?" said Naruto

"Yeah he told us about the fox." Said Sasuke, "is that the reason?"

"No. but using his chakra didn't help me." Said Naruto who sighted and sat down, "I know you both heard Gato say I slept with Haku and Zabuza. That isn't a secret."

"Yeah we've seen the way you three act around each other." Said Sakura

"Yes well it seems I got an unexpected consequence to doing that in this Jutsu." Said Naruto

"What consequence?" said Sasuke

"When not wearing this Jutsu I am sick to my stomach, tired, and so low on chakra it could kill me." Said Naruto looking at Sakura, "Sound familiar Sakura?"

Sakura said, "How is that possible you're a boy?"

"But I am a girl like this. Even a Hyuuga, Aburame, or Inuzuka would think I was one. Because I am genetically a girl this way." Said Naruto, "I've never had it take before. Because I used the fox's chakra I sped it up faster than normal."

Sasuke said, "Ok someone throw me a bone."

"Naruto went and got himself pregnant." Said Sakura amused, "So whose is it?"

"Toss up at the moment." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke was shocked and said, "you're pregnant seriously?'

"Yeah apparently Kakashi-sensei figures I sped it up so I am at least a month or two along." Said Naruto sheepishly, "My bad guys."

Sakura said, "I don't know whether to beat you or congratulate you. So I'll wait to beat you."

Sakura went over and sat near him and hugged him and said, "So for now I am going to do this. Congratulations Naruto."

Naruto blushed and returned the hug as he said, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sasuke said, "What did Zabuza and Haku have to say about this?"

"Zabuza is kind of still shocked but Haku is over the moon. He's like us Sasuke. He's an orphan but also he's like you more though. Because of his ice his father murdered his mom in front of him and tried to kill him. Haku let his blood limit explode and he killed his father and the other villagers who came after them. Zabuza found him sitting on a bridge as he was leaving Kiri after his failed attempt. He took him with him." Said Naruto, "So Haku is ecstatic about having a possible child. Zabuza is more worried he's going to mess it up. His father wasn't the best person in the world apparently. From what Haku has told me Zabuza's father was a mean spirited drunk who took to beating him constantly."

"That's horrid." Said Sakura

"Yeah but as Haku pointed out Za-chan raised him and he turned out just fine. So this one will too cause it will have me, him, and Haku around." Said Naruto smiling, "Plus I'm sure Iruka-sensei when he finds out."

"Oh man I can't wait to get home. Iruka is going to freak and go five shades of crazy on Zabuza for touching you." Said Sasuke laughing

The other two joined him and Naruto said, "I should probably prepare him for that one. Iruka isn't someone you mess with. He may end up seriously hurting my demon man."

Sasuke snorted and said, "Yeah just what you need another demon in your life."

"Least this one I can play with." Said Naruto

 _ **I so didn't need to know you wanted to sleep with me monkey child.**_

Naruto looked horrified and said, "That wasn't what I meant. That is so wrong and gross."

Both looked at each other and shrugged and Sasuke said, "What'd the fur ball say?"

"Said he so didn't need to know I wanted to fuck him." Said Naruto shuddering again, "So not what I meant."

"Well you are playing with Zabuza that way. Got to give the fur ball credit on that one." Said Sasuke

"True." Said Naruto who frowned, "OK so anyone else hungry?"

They laughed and Sasuke said, "Cravings already huh."

Sakura got up and said, "I'll go make you a sandwich."

When she left Sasuke was completely out of his element and Naruto gasped and Sasuke said, "What?"

Naruto thought _Did I just feel what I think I did fox?_

 _ **Yes you did. Seems you're in for surprises. Either you're further than the wolf child thought or you got twins brat.**_

Naruto smiled and said, "Give me your hand?"

Sasuke came over and sat near him and Naruto took his hand and pressed it to his stomach and Sasuke was shocked when he felt a solid kick and said, "It's moving already."

"Kyuubi says either I am further than we thought or I got twins." Said Naruto smiling, "It feels weird from this end."

Sasuke was in awe as he just sat there feeling his teammate's kid kick his hand and Sakura came in and said, "what are you two doing?"

Sasuke went over and took her over there and put the plate down and put her hand on Naruto's stomach. She gasped and said, "It's that is so cute."

Naruto smiled and got up and said, "No cute is going to be their faces."

They went down and Naruto went over to Kakashi and tapped him and he looked at him and said, "Yeah Naruto."

Naruto held his hand out and Kakashi gave him his and Naruto put it against his stomach and he chuckled and said, "Wow. So what are you thinking here?"

"Fur ball says either he's further than you think or has twins." Said Sasuke smiling

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Not surprising really. Do know if it is twins you're going to have to be monitored after the third month. Your mother had to be."

Naruto looked at him and said, "What do you mean sensei? I'm an only child."

"Yeah I know. But you ain't noticed how it feels like there should be someone standing with you?" said Kakashi

"Yeah." Said Naruto

"That's because you're supposed to have a twin. I personally don't know that feeling but that was how Itachi described it to me once. He was supposed to be a twin too. His twin died shortly after they were born due to complications." Said Kakashi shocking Sasuke, "Your mother had complications when she was a three months along. She started to bleed very badly. The medics were able to save you but not your twin. They couldn't even find them anymore. So they figured your mother delivered him without them knowing about it."

Sasuke gasped and said, "What if she didn't? What if because his mother had the nine-tails while pregnant with them the fox did something? What if she'd of lost them both because of a medical problem in them. Like Naruto's heart being damaged or something and the other one died because of the hemorrhaging. If that were the case the fox may have merged them to save at least one of them. And if his twin was a girl it would explain why he's pregnant right now. It's actually his sister's child not his."

Kakashi said, "That seems like a good explanation to me. So that is what we will use alright. If anyone asks you got pregnant cause this Jutsu allowed for your sister's organs to work."

"So I'm a hermaphrodite then." Said Naruto amused

"Essentially yes. We'll still have Konohamaru checked while using it and see if it is the Jutsu or it is because of what Sasuke said." Said Kakashi, "But for now go with that."

"Alright seems good to me. Least they can't blame the fox for it." Said Naruto smiling

"Exactly." Said Kakashi

When they left the land of waves people came out to see them off. And when they left Tazuna decided to name the bridge after Naruto the boy who saved their nation. As they walked they were having fun really. And Naruto said, "Least this time we can have a nice trip back."

"Very true." Said Sakura, "Sensei what happened to the two we ran into at the beginning of our mission?"

"They are in ANBU custody by now Sakura." Said Kakashi, "I did leave them tied up."

Naruto said, "There were no ANBU around Sensei."

Kakashi said, "I'm sure a patrol picked them up."

Naruto shared a look with Haku who frowned and looked at Zabuza who shook his head and they all three knew that wasn't likely an answer. When they passed by the area Naruto left them and came across the two brothers still tied to the tree. Though they looked like they had tried to free themselves if the deep cuts meant anything. He frowned and went closer and actually touched Meizu who looked at him and he smiled and said, "Oh so you are alive. That's good."

Naruto smiled and Meizu was confused but I a weak voice said, "Untie us please."

Naruto pulled a Kunai and sliced through the wire that held them up and both fell to the ground. Naruto frowned and pulled a bottle of water out of his pack and helped them drink it. Gozu was worse off than Meizu was since he had been sitting in the sun more than the shade. But both were alive and Naruto said, "Can you two stand?"

Meizu said, "Barely."

"Ok you only have to stand till we get back to my team. Then Zabuza and Haku can help you get to Konoha." Said Naruto

"You have boss?" said Gozu

"Yep. There with me." Said Naruto smiling at them

He helped them both up and helped support them both as he took them back to the group. He took them back to the road and Haku came over and smiled at them and took Gozu who said, "Haku-kun. You actually are with this girl."

Naruto laughed and said, "I happen to be the orange wearing blonde boy that kicked your butts."

Meizu said, "The one I poisoned."

"The very same." Said Naruto showing his hand, "I got the poison out myself."

Zabuza took Meizu and he noticed the bandages and said, "Why are you bandaged?"

"Gato turned on them and tried to kill them. He slit their throats. They can't talk right now because we had a non ninja medic deal with their injury. Once we get home then you four will be seen by a Medi-nin.' Said Naruto smiling

Haku pointed at him and Naruto smiled and kissed him and said, "And yes I will too just to assure you we are fine."

Zabuza chuckled and Naruto shrugged and said, "He's worried. Surprised you're not Za-chan."

Zabuza nodded and pointed at himself and then held up two fingers and Naruto chuckled and said, "You are too huh."

He again nodded and Naruto smiled and kissed him too and said, "Aww that's so sweet. Though I can't wait till you two are talking again. Cause I seriously miss hearing your voices."

They caught up and Naruto chucked a rock at Kakashi's back who said, "why did you throw that?'

'Because you're a moron. You almost killed the Oni brothers." Said Naruto

Kakashi turned and looked and was shocked and said, "I seriously thought a team would pick them up."

Meizu said, "Its fine Hatake-san. We know you didn't mean it."

Kakashi was shocked and Naruto said, "I explained everything on the way over here to you."

Kakashi laughed and said, "Luck of the nine devils."

Sasuke was confused and said, "What does that mean?"

"My ANBU guards used to say I had the Luck of the nine devils. If I did a Jutsu that would kill you it would work. Or like me painting the Hokage Monument in broad daylight and not getting caught until I was done with it. Those things that should either have gotten me killed or not worked at all seem to work just fine for me. So they said that I had all nine devils in my pocket." Said Naruto smiling

Zabuza laughed and tapped Naruto who looked at him and he tapped his head and Naruto cracked up and said, "You'd believe it huh. Well if I didn't have my nine devils then you and Haku would be dead as would your friends there. So start worshiping Kaijin."

He smirked and tapped his wrist and then made a sweeping motion and Naruto laughed and said, "Once you're healed and we get home."

Haku chuckled and Kakashi said, "You two I swear."

When they came into the village they were stared at. But the four Kirin Nins saw the looks Naruto got and Zabuza had Meizu get Kakashi's attention. And Kakashi took Meizu for him and Zabuza surprised them by lifting Naruto up making him giggle and placed him on his shoulder to sit. Naruto sat on his shoulder not the least bit bothered by it. He was smiling and leaned forward a bit and said, "Does my demon man feel protective of his little Vixen?"

He smiled and tightened his hold on his waist. Naruto merely smiled and they went to the admin building. When they came in they were shocked really. Hiruzen was surprised and the other teams were as well and Hiruzen said, "Alright Team 7 report."

"We had a few complications. It appears Tazuna lied about the severity of the mission. It wasn't a C-rank he just couldn't afford anything higher." Said Kakashi, "On the way there we ran into the Oni Brothers here Meizu and Gozu. Sasuke and Naruto managed to stop them before I had to intervene. I tied them up with the intention that an ANBU patrol pick them up."

He had indicated the two Kiri Nin wearing matching outfits and Kakashi said, "I left it up to the kids whether to continue or not. They decided to continue. We got to wave and ran into Zabuza Momochi. I managed to hold my own till he trapped me in water prison then Naruto and Sasuke got me out with Naruto's plan."

That surprised the kids and Naruto smiled from Zabuza's shoulder and Kakashi said, "After that Haku stepped in and pretended to be a Kiri hunter Nin. He took Zabuza away and I passed out from exhaustion. After a couple of days Naruto ran into Haku again but didn't know he was the hunter Nin we had seen. I gave Zabuza a week before he would be back to finish his job of killing Tazuna. The day before the estimated day of the new attack Naruto decided to take matters into his own hands. He used his oiroke Jutsu and some powdered belladonna root."

Naruto smirked and said, "I tricked them into sleeping with me and then drugged them. They were out cold. I got back at dawn the next day."

That surprised the whole group and Kakashi said, "We left him at Tazuna's because he hadn't slept and because I figured Gato would try something. I was right he sent two swordsmen to kidnap Tazuna's daughter and grandson. Naruto stopped them."

Hiruzen didn't think he wanted to know but said, "Stopped them how exactly?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I did my job as a Ninja, Jiisan. I killed them so they couldn't get free and hurt Tazuna's family again."

The fact he was smiling bothered them and Naruto chuckled and said, "My hands were stained far before I left the village on that mission Jiisan."

Kakashi said, "Gato showed up and thanked Naruto for drugging them and making it easier to kill them. Naruto got pissed and went off on them. Sir I had to inform the other two of the triple s-rank secret attached to Naruto after he used its contents."

The other kids were wondering what it meant and Hiruzen said, "Alright continue."

"After he got done with Gato and his men. He appears to have gotten a bodyguard of sorts." Said Kakashi who indicated the other man.

This man makes you think of a proud lion. He has narrow yellow eyes that are like two pieces of fools' gold. His silky, wavy, slate-gray hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a comet's trail. He is very tall and has a broad-shouldered build. His skin is cream-colored. He has an upturned nose. His wardrobe is severe and attractive, with a lot of violet. Naruto said, "That is Toin Kurada he's sworn his allegiance to me."

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "And you accepted."

"I have. He's also wearing a seal that prevents him from harming me too. It's an Uzu seal so he can't take it off and neither can anyone else. Was a condition to accepting his offer." Said Naruto smiling, "He was an enemy when he requested to be my servant of sorts. Since I need a body guard I accepted. What better body guard then a former Ronin."

Hiruzen was surprised and Kakashi said, "Naruto went back to Zabuza's hideout. Turns out his nine devils luck worked for him. He found them barely alive. Haku was better off than Zabuza was though. They both recovered and have decided to follow Naruto. They owe him a life debt plus there was an unforeseen side effect to using his Oiroke Jutsu he wasn't aware of when he seduced them."

Hiruzen said, "What side effect? Is it why he is currently using said Jutsu?"

"Yeah. Um I kind of found out what happened to my twin sister." Said Naruto sheepishly

That surprised the other kids and adults and Hiruzen shocked said, "Oh what? Cause not even Tsunade could figure that out."

"Seems we sort of merged after she died." Said Naruto smiling before sheepishly rubbing his head, "The reason I am using my Jutsu is cause if I don't I could end up killing myself."

"Why?' said Iruka

Naruto smirked and said, "Eagle you remember how you said you wouldn't be surprised if Sensei came home with a mission kid?'

"Hell yes." Said Eagle coming out, "Why?"

"Because it wasn't sensei.' Said Naruto who blushed and sheepishly said, "I did."

Ino said, "What do you mean you did?"

"He's at least a month pregnant thanks to his secret speeding it up enough it took hold and caused chakra disruption a week later." Said Sakura amused, "Naruto's going to be a mommy."

"Bite me Sakura. I can still kick your ass." Said Naruto warningly

She put her hands up and said, "Truce."

Hiruzen paled and said, "Kakashi?'

"She's right he did. Seems the potent chakra sped up the growth some. We're not sure exactly how far he is but it's enough that it is messing with his chakra." Said Kakashi who caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.

Zabuza put him down and Naruto went over to Hiruzen who looked at him and he surprised the man by putting his hand against his stomach and his eyes went wide and Naruto giggled and Kakashi said, "We figure either he's further than we think or he has twins."

They didn't understand till he let Iruka do it and he dropped his files and said, "Holy crap it's kicking."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah my alter ego has figured out why yet. Was his theory of either further than a month or twins. He's leaning more towards twins."

Iruka was shocked and said, "Whose is it?"

"It's a tossup. It's either Haku's child or Zabuza's. Hence why they came here with us." Said Naruto

He turned and hugged Hiruzen around the neck and in the sweetest voice he could said, "Please can they come live here in the village with me? I really like them."

The kids were shocked and Hiruzen said, "Naruto I don't…"

Naruto allowed for the pouting lip and puppy eyes and said, "Aww please Grandpa. I never ask you for anything ever. Pretty please."

Kakashi was trying hard not to crack up. So much so he actually had to cover his mouth with his hand and Hiruzen knew as soon as he looked in those eyes he would cave so he was avoiding them and said, "Naruto…"

That was all he got before Naruto actually added to the manipulation by letting go and covering his eyes with his hands and they were shocked when the tears actually fell and he actually sniffled and Hiruzen knew he was done he hung his head and sighed as he looked at Naruto and said, "Alright Naruto they can stay. But they have to be cleared by Ibiki first. And if he says their fine then they will have a month of probation then they will be allowed to take missions outside the village. And yes before you ask the same thing for the Oni brothers."

Naruto dropped his hands and instantly smiled tears gone and hugged him and said, "Oh thank you grandpa you're the best."

Hiruzen chuckled and said, "Your welcome Naru-chan."

When Naruto returned to his team he was smiling victoriously and the other kids were confused what happened and Kiba said, "what just happened cause I missed it?'

Asuma said, "My father's greatest weakness. The Koinu Aizu no Nakihajimeru Jutsu _(The puppy eyes no cry Jutsu)_ works every time."

"Yep and is Naruto's most deadly attack." Said Kakashi, "It's more deadly than a million of my Chidori."

Naruto smiled and hugged Haku and said, "I can take them to the hospital now yes Jiisan."

"Yes Naruto you may. Have them send me a report on all five of you when they are done." Said Hiruzen who looked at Toin, "You will understand when I say you are allowed in this village after an evaluation yes."

"Of course Hokage-sama. So long as you understand I am not under your control but Naruto-sama's." said Toin who bowed then stood up, "And that my loyalty lies with him and not yourself of this village."

"I am aware. This is why I am asking that you be evaluated by not only Ibiki but Inoichi as well." Said Hiruzen

Naruto smiled and said, "Once everyone is seen too I'll take them to Ibiki-Oji's office."


	4. Chapter 4

They left and went to the hospital and Naruto said, "Ma'am these four need medical treatment."

She looked up and sneered and said, "Wearing that ridiculous Jutsu won't get you treated here demon."

"Wasn't planning on it Ma'am. I was asked by Hokage-Jiisan to bring them here. The two brothers were tied up with Nin wire for almost a month. And the other two had their throats slit. A normal medic has dealt with the outer damage but their vocal cords were damaged and need repaired. Plus Hokage-Jiisan wants medical reports on the four of them." said Naruto smiling

"Fine but you stay out here. You're not welcome here." Said the woman

"That's fine." Said Naruto who looked, "Come on Toin we'll just go wait for them to come out."

Toin nodded and said, "Very well Naruto-sama."

They went over to the chairs and sat down Zabuza wasn't happy with the way she treated Naruto but until his voice was back he wasn't intimidating enough. So he decided to wait until he was done being healed. Naruto though waited at the chairs and when Hana came in Naruto smiled and got up and went over to her and said, "Hello Hana-san."

She said, "Hello Naruto. I take it the Medi-nin turned you away again."

"Well yes but you know they always do." Said Naruto smiling

"Alright what did you do that needs to be dealt with by a Medi-nin?' said Hana as she checked charts

Naruto smiled and had his hands behind his back as he said, "Got myself knocked up."

Hana laughed and then looked at him and stopped laughing and said, "You're serious?"

Naruto took her hand and placed it on his stomach and she wide eyed said, "Ok your serious. Where's the father?"

"They are both in with the medics. Their previous employer tried to off them." said Naruto smiling

"They as in more than one?' said Hana

"I slept with two enemy Nins and drugged them cause I didn't want to face a potential friend and his adopted father on the field of battle and end up with them both dying." Said Naruto shrugging, "My way seemed better. Their employer found them while still drugged."

Hana said, "Alright come on then let's go see how you're doing."

They went into the back and Zabuza saw them and got Meizu's attention and he said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and said, "Yes Meizu-kun?"

"Boss." Said Meizu

Naruto looked at him and said, "Yes Za-chan?"

Hana saw him point at her and Naruto smiled and said, "Hana Inuzuka. She's a veterinary but is nice enough to be my medic even though I am not an animal. Her little brother was the one with the white puppy in the mission room."

Zabuza nodded and smiled and Naruto surprised her when he went over and kissed the elder man and said, "Thank you for being so sweet and worrying about me Za-chan."

He smiled and nodded. When Naruto went to the other bed he gave one to the boy there too and went back to her and they went into a room and said, "Friends?'

"Baby Daddies actually. They are Haku Yuki the last remaining member of the Yuki clan in Kiri. And Zabuza Momochi the demon of the bloody mist himself." Said Naruto smiling, "Haku was who could've been a potential friend. The other two are Meizu and Gozu the Oni brothers."

Hana was shocked and said, "And you went on a mission?"

"A c-rank that was upped to an A-rank." Said Naruto smiling

Hana shook her head and said, "The beds you make Naruto."

Naruto laughed and said, "I even pulled my ultimate Jutsu on gramps to get them to stay here too."

Hana laughed and said, "Alright lay down. Now any idea how far along you are?'

"We're guessing a month. I used Kyuubi's chakra the day after lying with them. And then got sick to my stomach and had to use this Jutsu in order to not kill myself. So sensei thinks I sped it up." Said Naruto, "Kyuubi says I may either be further along or have twins since their moving already."

Hana said, "Well let's see shall we."

Hana made her hands glow as she checked him over. She made sure he was alright before she focused on his stomach. She was surprised at what she found. She smiled and killed the Jutsu. He sat up and smiled at her.

"So?" said Naruto

She smiled and said, "You need to eat more buddy. Cause you are seriously underweight"

"How come if I am only a month?" said Naruto

"Oh no you're not. Your three months pregnant Naruto. You should be showing by now." Said Hana, "And you got twins too."

Naruto squealed and said, "Do you think I pulled an inu?'

"Explain?' said Hana

"Well I slept with two different guys. If a dog does that then they end up with a puppy from each one." Said Naruto, "I do have a fox demon and my mother had it before me."

Hana smiled and said, "I don't know. My mother would be able to tell you that though."

She wrote up a script and said, "Come by the compound later today. I'll have all the meds you need alright."

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright. Can you write up a report for Jiisan? He wanted one me too."

"Yeah no problem Naruto-kun." Said Hana who hugged him, "I am so happy for you."

Naruto smiled and returned it and when he walked out he looked at them and smiled and Haku in a harsh voice said, "So are you two alright?"

"Yes all three of us are fine." Said Naruto smiling

Haku smiled and said, "Three as in twins."

"Yep and apparently we only have six months left." Said Naruto smiling, "I will tell you later who gets the title of dad. Hana's mom can tell better than her."

Haku was just happy and went over and hugged him and said, "I am so happy. I don't care if their mine of Father's children. I am going to love them anyway."

Naruto smiled and actually snuggled into his arms and Hana smiled from her place and Naruto smiled at him and kissed him and said, "I know you will."

He went over and Zabuza smiled and hugged him and kissed him as well then taped Naruto then turned around had placed his hand over his heart and Naruto smiled and touched unmasked face and said, "I love you too Za-Chan."

He flashed him a smile and brushed his hand against his stomach feeling the small yet surprisingly strong kick to his hand and nodded. And Naruto smiled and looked at Haku who came and sat near Zabuza and said, "So what do you have to say?"

Haku laughed and kissed his cheek and said, "I love you as well Naruto-chan."

Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek too and said, "Good because I love you too."

Naruto laughed and looked at Hana and said, "I bet this is the first time the CRA has gone backward."

Hana laughed and said, "Oh I know it's funny."

"CRA?" said Haku

"The Clan Restoration Act. It basically states that any clan down to one or two members is to take more than one wife or husband in some cases to ensure that there is more than one child with their blood. It is to ensure that the clan doesn't die out. Is mostly used with boys though. Sasuke will be subjected to the CRA next year as will I and you as well Haku. It is mandatory for anyone bearing a blood limit and the clan being down to one or two members to take multiple partners to get the numbers up. Hana's brother Kiba is going to be under it as well since it is just him, Hana and their mother." Said Naruto smiling

"So they won't complain that you're with both of us then?" said Haku

"Nope they shouldn't. I merely started mine early." Said Naruto smiling

"Yes very early in fact." Said Hana amused

"It's not that early. It states that the CRA is effective the moment you turn 13." Said Naruto

"He is twelve Miss Inuzuka." Said Haku

Hana chuckled and said, "You haven't told them Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed and said, "They never asked."

Haku said, "What are we missing?"

"I'm not 12." Said Naruto who blushed more and scoffed his sandal, "I'm 10."

Zabuza went wide eyed and the medic came back and said, "Why are you here vermin?'

"Because he is talking with some people. Do your job you worthless cunt then leave." Snarled Hana angrily

She hated it when people were mean to Naruto. He was a sweet child and didn't deserve that and once the medic healed Zabuza's throat she said, "You may leave in half an hour. It will be healed enough you won't have complications."

Once she was gone Zabuza said, "Your 10." He looked at Hana, 'He's kidding right?"

"No he isn't. Naruto was born the night of the Kyuubi attack. That was 10 years ago on the 10th of October." Said Hana smiling, 'my brother was a year old then."

Naruto sheepishly said, "Does it really matter how old I am? You both loved me before finding out how old I was. Has that changed knowing my true age?"

Haku smiled and said, "Not in the least. Just a shock knowing I am 5 years older than you are."

Naruto smiled and looked at Zabuza and said, "Za-Chan?"

"No Naru-chan it doesn't. I am merely trying to figure out how I am not in custody for being a baby rapper." Said Zabuza

Hana laughed and said, "This is Naruto we're talking about. Half this village should be in jail for that then."

Naruto smiled and Gozu said, "what do you mean ma'am?"

"Naruto spent the majority of his life on the street. He was raped so many times it's pathetic. Hell he was almost killed once." Said Hana as she came over, "Some assholes, who are thankfully dead already curtsey of my mother, kidnapped him and took him to an abandoned hideout and tied him to the bed. They raped him repeatedly. They almost killed him." Hana pet his head, "Do you know what it takes for someone to be raped to death?"

They didn't even answer and Naruto merely smiled at her and Meizu said, "No offense but how can you stand to let Zabuza-sama or any man for that matter touch you in such an intimate way Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Because it doesn't bother me. I've had men doing that to me for so long it doesn't affect me."

Haku touched his face making him look at him and said, "How long are we talking here Naruto?"

Hana frowned and said, "I don't even know that one. He won't tell anyone when the abuse started. Nor does give up who it was that first started it."

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Because it is wrong to speak ill of the dead Hana-chan."

Zabuza said, "Naruto age and name."

There was no question it was an order. Naruto looked at him and said, "What makes you think you can order me to tell you when not even the Hokage can do so?"

"Because if you want me to satisfy you in any way in the near future you'll answer me." Said Zabuza

Naruto pointed at him and said, "That is cruel Za-chan. Very cruel. Do you know how rare it is to find someone who can last longer than me in bed? By the time my partners are done I have yet to get off. I wasn't lying to Haku when I told him it takes 10 guys to satisfy me in a single night Za-chan. And it took you to do that all by yourself. Hell not even Haku got me off on his own even after going twice. I finished 5 times with you before you did once. So that is extremely cruel."

Zabuza smiled and leaned forward and said, "So then answer me. Name and age."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "2. Akio"

Hana was horrified and made him look at her and said, "My father started this?"

They were shocked and Naruto said, "Yes."

Haku said, "How can anyone do that to a 2 year old child?"

"I never said 2 years Haku. I said 2." Said Naruto

Zabuza said, "2 what?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Just know her father is dead so you can't hunt him down and kill him yourself. His wife did that for you when she realized he was fucking me."

"That's why mama got mad at him. I knew he was cheating on her but not with you." Said Hana who did the math and said, "You were three when my dad was killed."

Naruto said, "I meant 2 days old."

That horrified them and Naruto smiled and said, "As I said earlier. I am used to it by now so it doesn't bother me."

Zabuza frowned and merely pulled him into his arms and said, "That is not acceptable. I will be having words with this leader of yours."

Naruto smiled from his arms and said, "As long as you don't kill him then I won't bother you." He looked at him, "he's the only one who actually cared about me. I had Guards for the most part but once I was inside the orphanage I wasn't watched. He figured because I was inside the building I was safe."

Naruto merely laid his head against his chest and said, "He doesn't know.'

"about what Naruto? When it started?" said Haku

"Any of it. I've never told him about any of it." Said Naruto from the man's arms, 'as far as he knows you two are the ones who were my first. I have kept the majority of my abuse from him."

Zabuza made him look at him and said, "Why? Why would you hide that from him? If he cares for you he would stop it?"

"Yes if he cared." Said Naruto smiling, "He is all I have ever had Za-chan. I was afraid if I told him then he would do nothing. That would've broken me it still would. To know that the person who became your grandfather the only family you've ever had turn out to be nothing but a lying fake. I couldn't take that." He laid his head back down, "I still can't. so if you confront him I don't want to know what he says. If he apologizes then tell him he has nothing to be sorry for cause I kept it from him and you can even tell him why. But I don't want to know either way."

Haku understood and said, "Because it would break your heart to know he didn't really care about you and it was all a lie. And if he did care then you will feel stupid and hate yourself for not telling him sooner to get it all stopped."

"Exactly. Ignorance is bliss. And I like my blissful ignorance thank you.' Said Naruto smiling

Zabuza understood that and said, "Alright Naruto I won't tell you. But I want an accurate account of everything to take to him alright. If you can complete with names, dates, and places everything occurred."

Naruto smiled and said, "I can do that. I have a written record of everything. It helps me deal with it all. If I write it down then I don't have to think about it and it doesn't bother me."

Hana smiled and said, "That sounds like something Inoichi would say."

"It is something he said. I have counseling sessions with him every Sunday. I don't go as myself mind you but I do go." Said Naruto smiling, 'I started going when I was three."

"Least you're dealing with it and not just pushing it away to explode later." Said Zabuza petting his head

When they left the hospital they went to the Intelligence building and Naruto smiled and knocked on a door and said, "Hi Obassan."

She smiled and said, "Naruto what a surprise. What do you need sweet heart?"

Naruto smiled and scratched the dog's ears and said, "I was wondering if you could do a scan on me before I drop these six off at Ibiki's office.'

She noticed the others and said, "Of course but what kind of scan?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm pregnant with twins apparently. Hana-chan says I'm three months along cause of the Kyuubi's chakra it sped it up when I used it after sleeping with them."

Both Haku and Zabuza raised their hands and she smiled and said, "And you want me to tell you whose children they are correct."

"Please if you would. I am curious to know if I followed after the vulpine half of my life." Said Naruto smiling

She laughed and said, "Well come here and we will see."

Naruto went over to her and said, "Thank you Tsume-Obassan."

"Oh you're welcome." Said Tsume

She checked and smiled and said, "Interesting. You did in fact fox child. Seems it pays to be a Kitsune."

Naruto laughed and said, "Thank you Obassan.' He leaned near her and whispered, "Can you tell what they are yet?"

She smiled and whispered back, "One of each." She moved away and said, "but I am not telling you who got which."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's alright I want that to be a surprise. But I can't pick names or anything else if I don't know which they are."

She laughed and shooed him out and Naruto said, "I will see you later Obassan."

He was walking and said, "That was Lady Inuzuka she's Hana's mom."

"So what did she say?" said Haku smiling

Naruto looked at them and said, "Both of you are dads. And one is a girl and one is a boy."

They both smiled and hugged him tightly and Meizu said, "Looks like we start picking names one for each set. Four names. One girl and boy for both Zabuza-sama and Haku-kun."

Naruto smiled and said, "You know what I like that idea cause there is no telling who got what. And this way we all get the names we like."

They went to the other office and Naruto said, "Oji?"

"Naruto what a surprise." Said the man

"Why are you in girls clothes exactly brat?' said the woman

"Because I went and got myself pregnant Miss Anko.' Said Naruto amused then cracking up at her shocked face, "oh man I want a camera that was perfect."

"Not funny brat." Snapped Anko

Naruto smiled as he stopped laughing and said, "Wasn't kidding. I'm three months with a set of twins one of each from what Tsume-Obassan says."

Anko said, 'where is the dad?"

Naruto pointed at the group behind him and said, "The two in the back are the dads. I ended up getting one from each of them ironically enough. Oji, Jiisan wants the six of them evaluated. And he wants Toin to be seen by Inoichi-san as well since he isn't joining the village."

Anko said, "Then why evaluate him then?"

"Because he is entering and living in the village. He is an ex –Ronin not a Nin. And he isn't loyal to Konoha or Jiisan. He is loyal to me and only me. He swore allegiance to me on the battlefield. Gramps wants his loyalties and intentions checked." Said Naruto smiling

Ibiki said, "Alright Naruto. Who are the others?'

"The two in front are the Oni brothers of Kiri Meizu and Gozu." Said Naruto and then indicated the other two, "And those are Haku Yuki and his adopted father Zabuza Momochi the demon of the bloody mist." He smiled, "And they're both my baby daddies."

Anko jaw dropped and said, "You got with a seven swordsmen. Oh you and I are so going to talk. I want every sorted detail Naruto."

Naruto laughed and said, "I'll do you one better. I'll pull my Godfather and give you a book so you can keep reading it over and over again."

Anko went star eyed and said, "You promise?'

"Promise." Said Naruto smiling

Anko jumped around and Naruto looked at them and said, "My Godfather is Jiraiya. He writes the Ichi Ichi series and she loves them. she is also a sadistic snake queen and one of our Interrogators. Ibiki here is the other one. He is the head of the T&I division."

They were shocked and Zabuza said, "Alright then how long is this going to take?"

"Why?" said Ibiki raising an eyebrow

"Because I don't want my Koibito out in that village alone for longer than necessary." Said Zabuza

The name surprised the two Konoha Nins but Ibiki said, "It may take a while. But I will do this for you.'

He reached into his vest pocket and handed a set of keys to Naruto and said, "Till I am done with your friends you may stay at my house. No one would dare try to break into my place.'

Naruto took them and hugged him and said, "Thank you Oji."

"Your welcome." Said Ibiki returning it, "Does that work for you?"

"It does." Said Zabuza

Haku took out a blue crystal _(A/N: Tsunade's crystal just blue instead of green.)_ from his pouch and slipped it around Naruto's neck and said, "And this will ensure that you are safe while out in the village."

Anko said, "what's that do?"

Haku said, "Throw something at him."

Anko tossed a book at him only for the crystal to glow and ice to surround Naruto completely and then receding away just as fast and Naruto smiled and said, "Aww your ice protected me."

Haku kissed his cheek and said, "Of course it did. did you think I wouldn't find a way to protect you? I had Hatake-san help me with the seals on it since my knowledge was limited. That is what we came up with."

Naruto smiled and Zabuza said, "Now I am content to leave him alone for a length of time."

When Naruto left them he went to the book store. He had promised Anko a book and he would give it to her. He came in and was shocked to see Kakashi and chuckled as he looked and said, "Getting the latest Ichi Ichi I take it."

"actually I am replacing my other one. It got damaged beyond repair on our mission.' Said Kakashi

"That explains why you weren't reading it on the way back.' Said Naruto smiling

"yes. So what did the medics say?' said Kakashi

"That I am three months pregnant with twins. I got one boy and one girl. And one is Haku's child and the other is Zabuza's. lady Tsume said so." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi was shocked and said, 'That's not good. You have to be extremely careful now."

"I know but no worries I will be fine. Hana-chan says I am too light though. So I got to eat more." Said Naruto

"Why did the Inuzuka vets give you advice?' said Kakashi

"Oh the medics at the hospital refuse me service. Hana-chan is my personal physician or her mother does it if she can't. it doesn't bother me to use them instead of the medics. They were trained to do the same things just on animals. Plus they don't charge me for the service either." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi frowned but said, "Alright if you're happy with it then I won't interfere. So why are you here? Getting a mommy book?"

Naruto laughed and said, "No actually I don't need one of those. I babysit all the time so I'm good there. No I am getting a blank book."

"May I ask why?" said Kakashi, "It'll help me find one better suited to what you're doing."

Naruto smiled and said, "Anko was present when I informed Ibiki of why they were staying here. She wanted me to tell her ever sorted detail of my escapade with a seven swordsmen. I told her I would do her one better. So I need a blank book to do a very personal version of my godfather's famous book."

Kakashi cracked up and said, "If your mother knew you were doing that she would beat you and murder Jiraiya for influencing you."

"Wasn't toad father who did that sensei. She would be murdering you and your perverseness. It was your book I swiped and read after all." Said Naruto smiling

"Oh good god your right it would be me." Said Kakashi paling

Naruto chuckled and said, "I was kidding Sensei. I've never read the book. Don't need to when you practically grow up in a brothel."

"I guess not. Well this should be what you want." Said Kakashi handing him a decent sized book.

Naruto took it and said, "Thank you sensei. Now would it be wrong if I started from the beginning of our mission or no. only asking cause I don't want to get in trouble for depicting our mission accurately only to have it be classified.'

"No your good. Nothing in that is classified information except your secret. You can leave out the fact you used his chakra and just make it you going after them in a fit of rage." Said Kakashi, 'Just explain it to her when you give it to her.'

Naruto smiled and said, "I can do that."

"So do you mind if I escort you back to your apartment?' said Kakashi

"Not at all but I'm not going there.' Said Naruto as he paid for the book at a normal price because Kakashi was there.

When they left he smiled and grabbed his arm and said, "would you mind coming with me?"

"To do what?' said Kakashi

"Getting a change in wardrobe. He always throws me out or only sells me that orange thing if I order it. So I was thinking that if you came with me then they would have to let me shop there and I can get exactly what I want." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that showed on his face as he said, "Alright you got it."

Naruto laughed and grabbed his hand and they went to the shop. Kakashi chuckled at his enthusiasm. How was he supposed to burst his bubble and tell him no. he smiled as they went to the store. When they came in the shop was full. In fact both Sakura and Ino were there. And when Naruto walked in the man actually surprised them by openly throwing a very heavy lamp at Naruto. Naruto didn't bother dodging as the crystal glowed and ice surrounded him completely and the lamp shattered against it and when it dissolved Naruto said, "Missed me."

Kakashi said, "I see Haku's crystal works beautifully."

"Yep. Now do you want to let me shop here or are you going to go spend time with My uncle in interrogation." Said Naruto smiling

"He better let you or I'll inform the Hokage and his shop will be shut down." Said Kakashi reading his book

"Just make it fast monster." Said the man

Ino placed her hands on her hips and said, "I can do one better Hatake-san."

She contacted her father and told him about it and in a swirl of leaves he appeared and pointed at him and said, "Your fired now get out of my store."

Naruto looked at him and said, "You own this store?"

"I own the building actually. And since he couldn't pay for it he handed me ownership of the shop itself so now I am." said Inoichi

He looked at him and said, "You can't do that."

"yes I can in fact I'm doing one better than that.' Said Inoichi who pulled out a scroll and a pen and handed it to Naruto and said, "Sign that."

Naruto took it and went to read it only for him to smile and say, "just sign it Naruto. I'll explain it in a minute."

Naruto was apprehensive and Kakashi smiled and said, "its ok Naruto it's nothing bad."

Naruto signed his name to the scroll and Inoichi took it and then let it fall open as he said, "As of right now Naruto owns this store not you. I just signed it over." He looked at Naruto, "You may pick whoever you want to run this place."

Naruto was shocked and said, "Thank you."

Inoichi smiled and said, "You are welcome." He looked at the man, "Why are you still here?"

He snarled before storming off out the door and Naruto cringed and said, "Good thing I ain't living in my apartment for the time being."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "where are you staying?'

"My uncle's house." Said Naruto showing the keys.

Inoichi said, "Oh yeah let them come after you while there. They will regret it."

Kakashi said, "I'm confused."

"He's staying at Ibiki's place." Said Inoichi, "Let them try breaking into the head of the torture and interrogation department's house. Guaranteed they'll wish they hadn't."

Kakashi said, "Yeah ain't that the truth."

Naruto smiled and Inoichi said, "Well enjoy your shopping girls."

Naruto snickered and Kakashi smiled and sat down in a chair and said, "Girls would you mind helping Naruto pick out clothes please."

"Of course sensei." Said Sakura coming over and hook arms with him

Once away Sakura said, "So what's going on?"

Naruto chuckled and held up two fingers and Sakura squealed and said, "Twins really."

"Yep one of each from what Kiba's mom told me." Said Naruto smiling

"Aww so whose are they any idea?' said Sakura

Ino was listening and Naruto said, "Again one of each. She wouldn't tell me who got what though. So it's a surprise who got the boy and who got the girl. But both my men are going to be daddies."

Sakura hugged him and said, "That is so cool." She moved, "So how long till you start showing?'

Naruto laughed and Ino said, "Not till he's three months at least Sakura."

Naruto sheepishly said, "I am three months pregnant Ino-chan."

Ino was shocked and said, "How is that possible?'

Naruto wrung his hands then told her the truth and said, "I used his chakra after sleeping with them. it sped it up rapidly. It won't hurt them but it made it so I only have six months instead of nine."

Ino said, "Then why aren't you showing?"

Naruto shrugged and then thought, _Do you know why I'm not showing despite being 3 months pregnant?_

 _ **Because it is a demonic pregnancy. Everything is accelerated. And you don't have six months monkey child. You have three. Because my chakra played a huge part in their growth they will keep growing rapidly. A demon only carries their child for six months. You are already three months along. You have three more to go. This means you are going to go to sleep tonight and wake up tomorrow looking like your 6 months pregnant.**_

Naruto was shocked and Sakura said, "Naruto what's wrong?"

"I asked the fox." Said Naruto in shock

"Ok so what did he say?" said Ino

"That because his chakra played a huge part in their growth it changed things. That it wasn't going to be like a human pregnancy. That it was actually going to be more of a demon one. This means that it is a six month pregnancy. I'm already three months and that means I have three months left. And that when I wake up tomorrow I'm going to look six months pregnant." Said Naruto still shocked

Sakura hugged him and said, "No worries alright." She looked at Ino, "can you ask your father to ask Ibiki-san if we can spend the night with Naruto?"

Ino nodded and she did and smiled as she said, "He said it was fine and that given circumstances he would prefer it actually."

"Ok then we'll get your new clothes and we'll make sure that they will fit you while pregnant and then we will go to the furniture store. They have a section that is strictly for infants. We'll get everything you need." Said Sakura smiling at him

Naruto smiled and nodded and they around looking for clothes. Naruto smiled and giggled and Ino said, "What?"

"I was just thinking maybe I should pull a Haku." Said Naruto

"which is what?" said Ino

"Ware girls' clothes despite being a boy." Said Sakura amused

Naruto chuckled and Ino said, "Yeah that may work. Get some for both that way you can switch back and forth perfectly."

"That's what I have been doing actually." Said Naruto smiling, "I always bring clothes for Naruko even if I don't need them."

They looked through the clothes and Naruto smiled at a set he found. For some reason they seemed familiar. He picked them out and went into the back and put them on and went into the main showroom and to the front and said, "Sensei?"

Kakashi said, "Yes Naruto."

When he didn't answer Kakashi looked up and actually gasped in shock. Naruto was wearing a white high collared sleeveless blouse with a long loose fitting green dress over it and his black ninja sandals. His hair was even down instead of being in his pig tails and Naruto said, "Is this bad? Should I go change?"

Kakashi was having trouble and barely above a whisper said, "If your hair was dark red and your eyes dark violet you'd look just like her."

Naruto smiled and said, "Like who sensei?"

"Your mother." Said Kakashi in shock

Naruto was shocked and said, "Really?"

"That's the exact same outfit she wore when off duty and while pregnant with you." Said Kakashi who said, "Sakura give me a black wrist band."

Sakura came up with it and gave it to him and Kakashi put it around Naruto's right wrist and smiled as he brushed her hair back and said, "Now you look like your mama used to."

That surprised the two girls and Naruto smiled and said, "I think I'll get these guys."

Kakashi smiled and said, "If you get white or slate blue blouses like this one and green and tan dresses like this one and either black or lavender sandals and the wrist band in either black or dark blue then you can dress like your mom when off duty."

Naruto smiled and nodded and when he left to get them Ino chuckled and said, "We're going to spend the night with Naruto at Ibiki-san's house tonight."

"Apparently cause of the fox's influence his pregnancy is sped up." Said Sakura, "He's going to be showing like he's six months tomorrow when he wakes up."

"Wonderful." Said Kakashi who frowned and said, "Wait we can say it's a Momochi or Yuki thing. Blame it on the two guys so that it takes suspicion off of Naruto and the nine-tails."

"Blame what on them?' said Naruto

"The hyper pregnancy. We'll tell everyone that it has to do with the Momochi or Yuki blood mixing with your Uzumaki blood. That way when it doesn't happen the again then they won't worry about it." Said Kakashi

"Won't work. Cause what if we have more? I'm supposed to use the Fox's chakra again after sleeping with them to make it work again." Said Naruto

Kakashi swore and Naruto smiled and said, "No worries I will deal with it. Promise."

When they left the store they had clothes and Sakura said, "What are you going to do about the shop?"

Naruto smiled and thought _I can still use chakra yes? Or would that be bad like it is with Kunoichi?_

 _ **No you can use chakra. Your mother could while pregnant with you. It's an upside to being my container. My chakra surrounds and protects the infant instead of your own.**_

 _Alright thank you for that and for the help._ Naruto smiled and made a cross sign and before Kakashi could stop him made a single Shadow clone but a male version.

Kakashi said, "Are you insane?"

"No. Kyuubi's chakra surrounds my babies not mine just as it did with me when Mom was pregnant. I can still use my chakra mom could." Said Naruto, "And it won't copy the babies either."

The clone henged into a tall short orange haired man with violet eyes he smiled and said, "Go on I got everything."

They left and Kakashi said, "Orange hair?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "His decision not mine. Clones as you know have their own personality's sensei."

"Yep they do." Said Kakashi, "So where to now?"

"Furniture store. We need to stock up on stuff for Naruto. He has three months left after all sensei." Said Sakura


	5. Chapter 5

They walked into the store and no one bothered with Naruto. Not with Kakashi there with them. They went to the back of the store where the baby section was. They went back there and Sakura said, "Alright let's see we need a crib along with mattress, sheets, and cover. We also need a changing table, 2-3 diaper changing pads, changing station so that everything is in reach, diaper pail, bag, bottles, bottle brush, nipples, bath tub, baby monitor and rocking chair."

Kakashi said, "How much of that do you have Naruto?"

"None of it. I don't babysit at my place. I'm always over at theirs." Said Naruto smiling

"Alright and of course so you know Naruto and it won't be a huge shock but Shikamaru has decided that you need a baby shower." Said Ino amused

Naruto chuckled and said, "Aww he's going to make someone a good wife.'

That had all four of them laughing and Kakashi said, "I'll take the rocking chair and baby monitor."

Ino said, "I'll do the changing table and everything related to that."

"I'll do the rest of it." Said Sakura who smiled, "Naruto why don't you pick out the crib."

Naruto said, "Kay."

They all split off to look for the things they were assigned and Naruto was looking at cribs. He was looking at everything thinking about prices since he didn't have a lot of money on hand. He was smiling really because with the clothing shop now being his he was going to get a steady income coming in and it was all his even. He only had to pay the worker and the rent to the Yamanakas'. But it was awesome really. He was smiling and looking through them. When a woman came near him he waited for it to happen but nothing did. He looked at her and smiled really.

She was huge and having a problem he could see that so he went over and smiled and said, "Which one ma'am?"

She looked at him in shock but he saw the recognition in her eyes and she said, "The blue one."

Naruto got it for her and smiled as he said, "Here you go Ma'am."

She took it and said, "Thank you Naruto." She was going to leave when she stopped and looked at him, "Why are you disguised as a girl exactly? And in a baby section exactly?" she had a thought, "Is Ayame Ichiraku pregnant?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "No." he debated whether to say anything but decided it was going to get out eventually, "I'm buying baby furniture actually. Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei are helping. I'm looking for a crib big enough to hold twins. And I'm a girl right now because my chakra is acting up otherwise. Happens when you end up in the situation you're in ma'am."

She was shocked but said, "You're a boy."

"I know but when I used this Jutsu to get close to an enemy and drug them I wasn't aware I had a twin sister that merged with me. Making me as much a girl this way as you are." Said Naruto smiling

"So you're at least a month along." Said the woman curiously

"Three actually. Side effect of being from the clans I am. Unforeseen consequence of my parents breeding. It sped it up a lot." Said Naruto smiling

She tilted her head and said, "What do you mean?"

Naruto smiled and said, "How far are you?"

She smiled and said, "Six months."

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm flat today but tomorrow I'm going to be as bigger that you are."

She actually showed the shock and she said, "Why bigger?"

"Oh cause I'm having twins." Said Naruto smiling, "hence why I'm picking a crib for two instead of one."

She was surprised and he smiled and held his hand out and said, "You want to feel. Their kicking me again."

She knew what it felt like but was curious so she let him place her hand on his stomach and she actually felt the kicks against her hand and was amazed and she said, "Wow."

Naruto smiled and she said, "So you're doing this alone then? Well aside from your teammates."

"No their fathers are here. Apparently I ended up splitting genetics. I have one from one guy and the other is from another. So their half siblings and twins. Kind of cool really." Said Naruto smiling, "Lady Inuzuka even said I got one of each."

That surprised her and she chuckled and said, "How come you're shopping without them?"

"Their seeing Ibiki-san. Hokage-Jiisan wanted them evaluated first." Said Naruto smiling still

"You're not still going to live in your apartment are you? I know that place isn't safe. It was never safe for you to live there let alone two infants." Said the woman

Naruto shrugged and said, "I can't afford anywhere else. I can only afford that one because the Hokage has been kind enough to pay for part of it. He pays for the utilities I'm only responsible for the rent. Which is like 1700 a week?"

She was appalled and then smiled and said, "Then I can help. I own a building in the nicer part of town. I have a huge penthouse free. No one wants it cause it's so large and plus cause the rent is so high. But I'll make you a deal. You let me watch those two once in a while and you can have the apartment for half price."

Naruto said, "what's the normal rent?'

She laughed and said, "2500 a month. I'm going to let you stay there for 1250 a month."

Naruto had to admit that it was a good deal he smiled and said, "Can I see it before I agree? It's a good deal and I love it. But I've been tricked so much it's kind of hard to take people's words for it you know."

"I know that. And of course you can see it first." Said the woman as she took a piece of paper from her purse and wrote something, "That's the address. My eldest son is going to have to show you up. I can't make that walk anymore."

Naruto took it and said, "Alright and thank you."

She inclined her head and Naruto almost jumped for joy. He went looking for a crib. He found one it was perfect. It was an egg-shaped wooden crib that was solid on one side and rested directly on the floor. And was perfectly priced too. It was only 300ryo. It was awesome. He could afford that. He saw the worker and smiled at him as he came over and said, "Can I help you Uzumaki?"

Naruto almost lost his smile till the worker said, "Not my father Naruto. You'll get no problem from me."

Naruto smiled and said, "I'll take this one. It's perfect."

He smiled and said, "Alright I'll take it. What name do you want it under so my father doesn't tamper with it?"

"Momochi." Said Naruto seeing the look, "He is my lover after all. And currently in with Ibiki."

The boy was shocked and said, "Oh I bet there is a good story there somewhere."

"Oh there is trust me. If she lets you ask Anko for the book I'm going to make for her. She wanted every sorted detail of our time together. I'm pulling a Toad Sannin.' Said Naruto

The boy laughed and said, "If it's as good as his are you may want to publish it."

Naruto laughed as he left him to store the crib away for him and went looking for bedding. He didn't know what prompted him really. But he had two sets of bedding he liked. One was an ocean theme and looked beautiful the other was a fox theme. He loved them both really because they were cute. He couldn't decided and said, "Alright you two. I'm letting you two pick. Kick once for yes and twice for no. So who wants Ocean blankets?"

He wasn't kicked so Naruto smiled and said, "Alright how bout toads?"

Again nothing and he smiled more and said, "Foxes?"

He was kicked four times twice by each and he laughed and said, "Alright then two sets of fox bedding it is then."

He grabbed two sets and was going past the toys when he spotted two fox plushies. One was orangish red the other pure white. And when he saw their tails he smiled both were nine tails. So he grabbed them both and went to find the others. And when he did he found Kakashi trying to decide on chairs with the girls and said, "Hey guys."

"Oh Naruto there you are. Did you find one?" said Ino coming over to help him.

"Yeah the shop owner's son was really nice. I put the crib under Za-Chan's last name since the owner doesn't like me." Said Naruto

"That's why he said it was alright he knew what name to place them under." Said Sakura who saw the fox plushies, 'what's with the foxes?"

Naruto said, "I found two bedding sets I liked. One was an ocean the other was the foxes. I left the decision up to them. Both picked the foxes. So I saw those and grabbed them."

Ino laughed and Naruto said, "Sensei could I get you to come with me to look at a potential new apartment."

He looked at him and said, "Going house hunting already huh?'

"I ran into a lady while looking for cribs and she got curious as to why I was dressed this way and in here. So I told her. I even came up with an on the spot excuse for why it's happening faster. I said it was my parents fault for breeding." Said Naruto

Kakashi cracked up and said, "Oh that's perfect. I bet your dad is laughing his ass off at that one and your mother is smacking him for laughing."

"She offered me an apartment for half price." Said Naruto

"What's the catch?' said Kakashi

"Nothing the deal is I get the apartment for half price if she can watch the twins once in a while. It's a good deal. The apartment is 2500 a month and I'm getting it for 1250 a month. I pay 1700 a week for my current place." Said Naruto

"Your apartment is at most 20 ryo a month Naruto. I know because I used to be the one paying the landlord when I was your guard." Said Kakashi

"I know but now that I am responsible for it he's upped it. And this lady is the first person to let me live in their building. Plus it's on the good side of town and not in the middle of the red light district." Said Naruto giving him the paper, "That's the address."

Kakashi was shocked and laughed and Sakura said, "What sensei?"

"This is right across the street from my apartment complex. You're going to be living in the Jonin district for half price. I'm jealous now." Said Kakashi amused

"So you'll take me?" said Naruto smiling

"You bet." Said Kakashi, "Alright so which one Naruto?"

He indicated a normal enough chair that looked like any other rocking chair he had seen in a nursery. Then another one that wasn't. Sakura said, "I said this once because it was more comfortable. Sensei thinks that the other one is more to your liking."

"Please settle this argument." Said Ino exasperated

Naruto smiled the other chair was a recycled rustic wooden rocking chair: a beautiful well-proportioned rocking seat made from reclaimed wood. It looked like a flat piece of a tree with branches as the frame work. Naruto smiled and said, "Sorry Sakura-chan but Sensei knows me."

Kakashi smirked and hugged him to his side and said, "I should brat. I practically raised you outside the orphanage for two years."

Naruto smiled and laughed as he returned it and said, "Alright so this is everything?"

"Yep all but clothes and diapers." Said Ino

"Awesome." Said Naruto smiling

When they went to the front Kakashi had the chair and the owner saw Naruto and said, "Is that everything?"

Naruto smiled and said, "We also need to pick up everything under Momochi too."

He got the scroll and said, "Alright that's 3000."

Naruto did the math and said, "No it's not. It's 900 even."

He bristled and Kakashi said, "He's right sir it's 900 even."

They paid the 900tryo and left the shop they went to the address and Naruto knocked on the door on the paper and she opened it and said, "Naruto-kun."

She smiled and looked inside and said, "Ichi come here."

He came over and said, "Yeah mom."

He reminded them of Shikamaru a lot just older and she smiled and said, "Can you take them up to the apartment please?"

She handed him the keys and he said, "Alright mother." He yawned and said, "Come on."

They went up the stairs and Naruto said, "it's on top right?'

"Yes it is." Said Ichi, "You get the whole top floor to yourself."

They got up there and he unlocked the door and they went inside. Naruto was in awe the place was huge. And he said, "Whoa I could fit my whole apartment in here over a hundred times."

"Not surprising Nar. Your apartment is one room literally. Your kitchen, living room, dining room, and bedroom are all the same room." Said Kakashi, "Any problems we need to know about?'

"Nope mother had me check it out earlier. Even made me clean it up for you. Said I wasn't allowed to let you do it." Said Ichi yawning

"No offense Ichi but you remind me of our friend Shikamaru." Said Naruto amused

He chuckled and said, "None taken Naruto-san. You'll have to excuse my behavior. I just got off a three day outer patrol. I just got in an hour ago."

Naruto felt bad and smiled as he said, "That's alright. I know how horrid that is."

Sakura looked at him weird and he said, "Most of my friends are ANBU operatives."

He chuckled and said, "I would believe it. So there are four bedrooms here. A large living room and dining room attached. A gourmet kitchen it was just renovated as was the master bath. There are two bathrooms. There is the master bath which is attached to the master bedroom then there is another full bath through that door." He indicated the door, "There is a lot of closet space too." He went over to the door and had them come with him, "The Balcony goes all the way around the apartment. And as you can see it's got a guard rail all the way around it so no one can fall off it easily." He took them over to the side, "Plus you have roof access."

They went up and Naruto was shocked and said, "Oh wow."

"Yeah mom had at one time wanted to put a green house up here but ran out of money. So the frame work is here for it. So if you want you can finish it off. She thought it would be a selling point with the apartment if it had its own garden." Said Ichi

Ino inspected it and said; "My family can finish this easy." she looked at Naruto, "Consider it a house warming gift."

Naruto smiled and hugged her and said, "You're awesome."

Ichi chuckled and yawned again only to laugh at it and Naruto saw the bird. A forked tailed swallow he smiled at it and Ino wondered what he was looking at and looked up and gasped and said, "That's a fire-breasted swallow isn't it."

Kakashi looked up as did Sakura and Ichi who said, "Yeah it is.'

Kakashi said, "There the fastest birds in the country."

Naruto smiled and gave a sharp whistle sound. They actually saw the swallow fly up and back flip into a dive. It dove right for them. And then flew right past them and turned sharply and came back at them at a slower pace and landed on Naruto's outstretched hand. She sat on his finger and chirped at him a few times. He smiled and said, "Hello to you too. And I'm fine actually. You?"

She chirped again and they were just shocked and Naruto merely pet her back with the kunai shaped red feathers and he said, "Well that's good. Bout time you got a boyfriend Swift-chan."

She chirped again and hopped closer to him along his arm and then surprised them by rubbing her head against his own and he giggled and Ino was in awe. And he said, "Yeah actually."

She chirped some more before she flew off and he laughed and Ino said, "I can't believe you got her to land on your hand."

"Oh yeah Swift-chan and me are friends. We're training partners. We play tag all the time." Said Naruto smiling, "I chase her all over the village."

"Bet that's fun." Said Ichi, "You managed to catch her yet?"

"I always catch swift-chan. It's her learning curve to my moves and anticipating them that makes her an awesome training partner." Said Naruto smiling

"And you can understand her chirps." Said Sakura

"Yeah if you're around animals long enough you learn to understand their language." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi said, "What'd she ask you?"

"If I was going to be living here now." Said Naruto amused

Ichi said, "Alright let's go down and you can sort everything out with mother."

They went down and after Naruto signed the paperwork Ino said, "Why am I not surprised you rented a four bedroom house. Though you're going to be a room short though."

"No I won't." said Naruto smiling, "One room for the twins. One for the Oni brothers. One for Toin. And one for the three of us."

Ino's face was perfect and they went to his place to pack up. Once they arrived Naruto leaned around the corner and listened and didn't hear anything and went to the hallway and knocked on the door across from his in three quick raps followed by two more. And the door opened and the boy came out and Kakashi said, "Lee."

He smiled and waved at them and he grabbed his tonfa and went to the door across from them. Naruto merely leaned on the wall near Lee's door and they heard several thuds and grunts before Lee came out dragging five men by the foot and flashed Naruto a bright smile and said, "It's safe to return home now my friend."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you Lee. Appreciate it."

"You are very welcome. I will take these un-youthful men to the nearest ANBU station." Said Lee

Naruto went inside and Ino said, "Good god this place is horrid."

Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah I know. But its home. Or at least it was."

His apartment was at the top of a rundown building with broken windows, no hot water and water that came out as black sludge first, no electricity, and no working fridge. The stove barely worked. And the whole building swayed with a strong gust of wind. There was no heat or air conditioning. The floor was rotten, there were cracks in the walls and the ceiling leaked like crazy when I rained. His walls were covered in mold from the rain water. His walls were also covered in bright red spray paint that read, _Monster. Demon. Die. No one wants you here._

Kakashi said, "It's a good thing you're moving."

Naruto smiled and Sakura actually flipped the light switch. She screamed and Naruto spun and knocked her free with a broom and Kakashi lifted her up and took her to the hospital and Ino said, "What happened?"

"My electricity shorts out. She flipped the switch it shorted and shocked the hell out of her." Said Naruto near tears.

Ino hugged him and said, "It's alright Naruto. It wasn't your fault."

Lee came back and said, "What has happened? The whole building went flicker."

"Sakura flipped the light on." Said Ino while rubbing Naruto's back.

Naruto moved and wiped his face and said, "Lee you should see about getting a new place."

"You know I am not going to up and leave you here alone." Said Lee

"I got a new place. The landlord is letting me have it for half price even. It's in the Jonin section of the village. So you can find a new place like you planned on doing." Said Naruto

Lee inclined his head and said, "Alright my friend. Sensei has already reserved me a place in his building."

"doesn't he live in the same building as Kakashi?' said Naruto amused

"Yes actually. Right next door in fact." Said Lee smiling, "I am going to be above sensei."

"My new place is the building across from yours." Said Naruto smiling

Lee laughed and said, "Then I am even more pleased."

They packed everything and Lee helped them carry things after he himself packed up his apartment. Both left together and both went to Naruto's apartment and unpacked everything. Lee said, "Wow I'm almost jealous now my friend."

Naruto laughed and said, "Nah just about time we moved up."

"Yep." Said Lee.

After everything was unpacked and all the baby furniture was placed in the nursery they smiled. Ino said, "where is your bed Naruto?"

"I have to get a new one. Mine got destroyed before we left." Said Naruto, "Got attacked long story."

Ino said, "We could've gotten it at the furniture store."

"I don't use normal ones Ino-chan." Said Naruto as they left they ran into Kakashi outside.

"Hey sensei. How is she?" said Naruto

"She had to be hospitalized. She actually ended up with her heart stopping. So they want her for observation." Said Kakashi

Naruto started crying again and Ino hugged him and told him it was alright. Kakashi felt horrid for him and said, "Sakura already said that she wasn't angry. Her parents aren't happy but she told them off for bad mouthing you saying it was her own fault for doing it."

Ino smiled and said, "Come on let's go get your new bed then we can go over to your Uncle's house for the night as we had planned."

Naruto sniffled and they went to the other market district and Naruto took them to a shop and smiled as he said, "Hello Granny Haru. How are you today?"

This lady reminds you of a precise clock. She has almond-shaped orange eyes that are like two rising suns. Her thick, straight, very long hair is the color of ripe lemons, and is worn in a dignified style. She is very tall and has a graceful build. Her skin is white. She has high cheekbones and a pointed chin. Her wardrobe is uncomplicated and dignified, with a mostly black color scheme.

She didn't even spare him a glance as she in the most dignified tone they'd ever heard said, "Is that any way to address your betters' boy?"

Naruto smiled and chuckled before he actually bowed and said, "Forgive me Haru-sama. How are you this fine evening?"

She smiled and said, "I am fine. What did you come here for boy?"

"I am in need of a new bed. Would you mind me looking in your store for a new one?" said Naruto smiling

She said, "So long as you don't make a mess or break nothing I guess I can allow it."

He smiled and chuckled as he walked passed her into the store. He looked through them all and picked out beds for everyone to use. He then walked out with a single scroll and said, "I got four full sets."

"Alright well that's 70ryo." Said Haru

Naruto gave her the 70 ryo and bowed as he said, "Thank you Haru-sama."

"Welcome." Said Haru going back to her tea

Naruto kissed her cheek and said, "I will see you Sunday so that we can go to temple."

That surprised the two greatly and Haru said, "Very well."

When they left Kakashi said, "What was that?"

"That was Granny Haru. She is really strict like Fugaku used to be and Hiashi is. So she prefers it when your address her properly. She used to be the head of a clan back in Tanigakure. So she prefers to be addressed like one." Said Naruto smiling

"I never took you to be the religious type Naruto?" said Ino

Naruto smiled and said, "Granny Haru goes to the fire temple every Sunday. I accompany her."

"Again I didn't take you for the religious type." Said Ino

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm not. She goes there to pray. I go to meditate. I Join Bansai in meditation when I am there. Or I get instruction from Chiriku in Taijutsu. He uses a spear plus he's been teaching me Fuinjutsu since he is the only other seal master I know of besides the old man and my godfather."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "Oh we are so sparing in a real match when you are able to brat."

Naruto laughed and said, "You may regret that sensei." He smiled, "You could always join us Sunday when we go you know."

"You will be unable to spar with him Naruto." Said Kakashi

Naruto smiled and said, "I know. I meant so you could spar with him."

Ino chuckled and said, "That may be worth a laugh."

After they had placed all the beds which surprised Ino cause they were all futons in their correct place Kakashi escorted them to Ibiki's house. When they went there Naruto surprised Ino by cooking dinner. She was even surprised when he went outside.

"What are you doing?" said Ino

Naruto said, "Raven?"

A raven masked ANBU came out of the background and said, "Yes Naruto-kun."

Naruto held up a package and said, "Can you take this to Ibiki-oji please? It's his dinner."

Raven smiled under his mask and said, "Of course Naruto."

When he left Naruto went inside with Ino and they sat down to eat. When their day ended they went to bed. Naruto climbed into his Uncle's bed while Ino took the guest room he usually took when staying there. The night everything was fine but come morning they had a problem.

 _A/N: Thank you for your continued support. And thank you to those who have reviewed and said you loved it. I am glad you have enjoyed my work._

 _I am also opening a poll. My main two pairs are Zabuza and Haku with Naruto._

 _What other pairs should I add in? either with the three of them or with other people. Open to suggestions. Also on names for the kids. What names would you like to see? I will place a list of the names and pairs and then we can vote for them._

 _As always read and review._

 _Ja'ne_


	6. Chapter 6

Morning though Naruto found just as he'd been told the fact he was now 6 months pregnant. He smiled as he got up and showered. He then got dressed in the new outfit he'd bought. He bound his hair in a braid down his back. He then went down and started on breakfast. Ino woke to the smell of fresh baking.

When she came into the kitchen she said, "Hmm that smells good."

Naruto laughed and said, "I'm glad. Just give me a moment and I'll have them ready for you to eat. Though do be warned a whole batch of these goes to Hinata-chan."

"How come?' said Ino as she sat down

"Because she loves cinnamon rolls. And will most likely kill anyone to get to them." said Naruto, "I've seen her push people out of the way just to get at them from the bakers stand."

Ino shuddered and said, "Yeah she needs a whole batch."

Naruto laughed and set a whole batch into the basket before placing a plate of them on the counter and said, "We'll leave as soon as we're done with breakfast. I have to take some to Uncle anyway. Plus I have to go open the shop too."

Ino laughed as she picked one up and bit into it and said, "Oh man Naruto these are awesome."

"Thank you." Said Naruto packing more into another basket.

When they were done eating Ino went and got cleaned up. Naruto cleaned up the kitchen and tried to bend to slip on his slippers and laughed when he couldn't reach his feet. He said, "Ino-chan I need help."

Ino laughed and said, "Why did you make too much food?"

"No I can't even get my sandals on." Said Naruto laughing

Ino came out there and said, "What do you mean you can't …" she saw him, "Ok never mind. And damn are you huge."

Naruto laughed and said, "Thank you that's just what I needed to hear."

Ino laughed and came over and helped him put them on and he laughed and said, "Guess I'm going to have to get a pair of slip on's that don't require me to bend down to put it on."

Ino laughed and said, "I have a pair at my house. They should fit you. You can have them."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you Ino-chan."

When they left the house they went toward the clan district and Ino ran into her house and came back out with the shoes and knelt down and said, "Here let's put these on. Your sandals aren't going to be comfortable in a while."

Once they switched shoes which Naruto was glad to find he could put on without a problem. They went past Kiba's house just as him and his sister were leaving and Naruto smiled and said, "Hey Hana-chan."

She chuckled and said, "Hello Naruto. How are you doing?"

"Fine if you don't count the fact I had to have Ino-chan help me with my sandals and then switch them to slip on shoes." Said Naruto amused

Ino chuckled and Kiba looked at him and said, "Holy shit what happened to you?"

Hana looked and went wide eyed and Naruto said, "Cause of the problem I explained to you yesterday it's playing a major part of this now."

Hana went over and crouched down and allowed her hands to glow and checked them and Kiba said, "what are you doing sis?"

"Checking to make sure my kids are alright." Said Naruto

"And yourself." Said Hana

When she was done she said, "Well you will be happy to know that you three are doing just fine."

"Alright and I already know I got one girl and one boy. Your mom told me yesterday." Said Naruto smiling, "And I did take after an Inu. I got one from each."

Hana laughed as she stood up and reached into her pouch and handed him four bottles of pills and said, "Calcium, folic acid, iron, and vitamins. You have to take all of them."

"Alright thank you Hana-chan. Appreciate it." Said Naruto smiling putting them in the pockets of his dress.

Kiba was curious and was sniffing around him and Naruto laughed and said, "Just touch it Kiba."

Kiba chuckled and actually did only to be double kicked hard and Naruto gasped and said, "Wow brats please don't do that. That actually hurt."

Kiba shook his hand and said, "Man that really hurt."

Naruto laughed and said, "One of them is a Momochi Kiba-kun. Their daddy is one of the Seven swordsmen. So trust me their strong. And the other one's dad beat Sasuke in a sparring match not once but several times."

Kiba was shocked as was Ino and Kiba said, "Yeah that would do it."

Naruto left them and headed for the shop and opened it and left another clone there. He also put a sign saying they were hiring a new manager and sales rep. When he left he left specific instructions to interview anyone who came in using the list of questions he left and then tell them to come by tomorrow for an answer. When they left they went to the flower shop and got flowers and a small stuffed animal. Then went to the hospital where they went to see Sakura.

Sakura was surprised to see them and Naruto smiled and said, "Sakura-chan how are you doing?"

Sakura looked at them and said, "Rei-chan, Ino-chan I'm so glad to see you."

The new name surprised them but Naruto smiled and went over and whispered, "Parent's?"

"Mom restroom. Dad cafeteria." Whispered Sakura back

Naruto nodded and held her cross symbol and they watched her hair turn blue and her eyes turn silver and Naruto took out a compact and covered his whisker marks completely. Once done he looked at her and smiled and said, "Better."

"Much." Said Sakura smiling, "And you look so cute."

When the door opened a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which fell down into her face. She also had green eyes and wore a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wore pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals. And she said, "Ino-chan what a surprise. Whose this?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Rei Yoko, Ma'am."

 _ **Aww I feel so loved you used my surname brat.**_

She said, "I've never heard of you before?"

"She's a new friend of mine mom." Said Sakura smiling

"Civilian family?" said Mrs. Haruno

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm actually distantly related to the Umino clan actually ma'am."

That registered shock and she smiled and said, "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Rei-chan."

Naruto smiled and all three were snickering at her stupidity and Naruto smiled and handed the small pig plushie to Sakura and said, "I thought you'd think it funny."

Sakura laughed and took the plushie and said, "Aww you got me a stuffed Ino toy."

Ino snorted and said, "Nice one billboard brow."

She smiled and said, "I try pig."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Alright you two no arguing. I don't need to be in the middle of that. I get kicked enough as it is."

Both girls laughed and Mrs. Haruno said, "What's so funny girls?"

Naruto handed her mother the flowers and said, "These are from us to her."

She took them and placed them on the table and said, "Thank you girls that was very…"

She stopped midsentence upon seeing Naruto. Sakura counted on her fingers and She yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Naruto laughed as Mr. Haruno came in and said, "What is the matter honey?"

She pointed at Naruto and said, "Our daughter's new friend is pregnant."

He noticed then and blinked and he said, "Please don't take any offense but what do you do?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm a Genin same as your daughter and Ino-chan."

Sakura was trying not to snicker and he placed the food down and said, "Forgive me for this straight forward and very rude question but were you raped on your first c-rank?"

Naruto laughed and said, "No sir I wasn't. I merely used my seduction lessons to their fullest extent during my mission. I thought it was better to drug our opponent then it was to face them on the battle field. Seduction and sleeping with my enemy was the best way to get them to drink the drugged bourbon."

Sakura cracked up and said, "Chill mom, dad. It's alright. It's not that bad. She's my age."

Naruto blushed and said, "Um Sakura-chan?'

"Yeah Rei-chan?' said Sakura smiling

"UM we're not the same age." Said Naruto

Ino was shocked and said, "How much older are you then us?"

Naruto rubbed his arm and said, "I'm younger than you actually."

Mr. Haruno said, "How old are you?"

Naruto sheepishly said, "10."

Both girls were shocked and Sakura said, "Your 10. Seriously? Seriously, seriously?'

"Yeah you remember what Hatake-san told you yes?' said Naruto

"Yeah." Said Sakura, "What about it?"

"Do the math how long ago was that?' said Naruto

Sakura did and went wide eyed and said, "You are 10. Wow. Do the boys know that?'

Naruto knew who he meant and said, "yeah they were told yesterday by Hana-chan."

"Za-chan was shocked and trying to figure out how he wasn't in chains." Said Naruto amused

Sakura chuckled and said, "I have to agree. He's what Sensei's age?'

"Yeah actually.' Said Naruto chuckling

"Girls?" said Mrs. Haruno

"Our enemy turned out on our side after their employer used my actions to keep them off the field to their advantage. After I found out I was pregnant they both returned to the village with me. There in with Ibiki-san being evaluated for entry and instatement into the ranks." Said Naruto smiling, "They both want to be with me and help me."

They were shocked and Mr. Haruno said, "Why not just get rid of it exactly?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm orphan sir. I've been alone my whole life. So I can't it would be wrong. Their family and the only thing I've ever wanted was one. So I can't in good conscious do that."

He understood and said, "So is Iruka-san helping you right now?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I've been raising myself my whole life sir. I think I can handle myself just fine. Sides Ino-chan stayed with me last night."

Ino smiled and said, "Yeah and it was funny this morning."

"Needing help putting my sandals on was amusing." Said Naruto amused

"Well it was funny from my point of view. Sides I fixed it by giving you my pair of slip on's." Said Ino amused

Naruto pushed himself up and said, "Sorry Sakura-chan I got to go. I still got to go take my Uncle his breakfast and take the batch I made for Hinata-chan to her."

Naruto reached picked up another basket and uncovered it and said, "You three want some. Their fresh. Made them this morning."

Ino said, "Oh you have to have one forehead their amazing. I almost ate a whole plate myself."

Sakura picked one up and said, "Thank you Rei-chan."

"Welcome Sakura-chan." Said Naruto smiling

Mr. Haruno took one as well and said, "Thank you Rei."

Mrs. Haruno smiled and also thanked him for them as she took one and she bite into it and said, "Oh my god these are really good. You should sell this Rei-chan."

Naruto laughed and said, "Thank you ma'am. If you will all excuse me." He was leaving then turned, "Oh Sakura-chan I ran into Naruto-kun on the way here. He said he was sorry but he couldn't come see you. Kakashi has him running errands for him today."

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you Rei-chan. I'm sure Sensei just has him doing things he's too lazy to do himself."

That had the girls laughing cause they knew the lie and Ino said, "Come on Rei. I'll help you deliver these others."

When they left Naruto dropped the henge or went to only to have someone yell his name. he turned and saw Mr. Haruno and glanced at Ino and shrugged and said, "Yes Mr. Haruno?"

"A moment please Ino." Said Mr. Haruno

Ino nodded and said, "I'll wait for you at the elevator alright Rei."

"Alright Ino-chan." Said Naruto

Once alone Mr. Haruno said, "I just wanted to make sure what you told us was the truth is all Rei. My wife can be intimidating."

Naruto smiled and said, "I can assure you sir it is. You can check with the Hokage if you wish. He knows about it."

"Alright." Said Mr. Haruno and he surprised Naruto by taking something from his pocket and handing it to him.

Naruto took it and saw what it was and said, "Oh sir you don't have to do that."

"It's alright. You keep it. You need it more than we do right now." Said Mr. Haruno before leaving.

Naruto looked at the money in his hand and swore as he made his way to Ino and said, "Ask if anyone in your family is on guard duty with the Hokage right now?'

Ino was confused but did and said, "Yeah one of my cousins. Why?"

"Tell him that Mr. Haruno is going to come see him. That he knows about the fact I'm pregnant and what name we used so that the story is the same." Said Naruto

Ino paled and then told her cousin everything and he told the Sandaime and Ino said, "He's agreed and even managed to tell Iruka that he has a cousin living in the village."

Naruto said, "Thank you. He just left so fast I didn't think he'd do that actually."

"what did he want?" said Ino as they stood on the elevator

"He wanted to know if I was lying. Then handed me this." Said Naruto showing her the large amount of money.

"Whoa. Why?" said Ino

"said I needed it more. Ironically enough when I was younger I used to beg for money. I asked him once for money.' Said Naruto

"And?" said Ino

"He kicked me and told me that there was no way he was going to give a worthless urchin like me money. His family needed it more than I did." said Naruto amused, "I was filthy, starving, and homeless. Now he decides to give me the money I asked him for when I was two."

Ino laughed and said, "Better late than never."

Naruto laughed his ass off and said, "Oh man your awesome." He wiped the tears, "We should totally hang out more."

Ino laughed with him and they ran into Kakashi and Naruto smiled and said, "Sensei in case Sakura's family asks you got me running errands today."

Kakashi was confused and Naruto dropped the henge and he said, "Whoa you weren't kidding about looking it were you."

"Nope. Had to use a henge to see Sakura. My henge's name is Rei Yoko I'm distantly related to Iruka." Said Naruto amused

Kakashi snorted and said, "And they didn't see through it?"

"Nope." Said Naruto

Kakashi shook his head and said, "Alright got you covered."

Naruto and Ino left and they ran into the others. Naruto laughed and said, "Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at him and he held up a basket and said, "All yours."

Kiba said, "What are those anyway?"

"Freshly made Cinnamon rolls." Said Naruto amused

Hinata was at his side in an instant basket in hand and Naruto said, "That basket is all yours."

She smiled and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and said, "Welcome."

He held the other one open and said, "Anyone else want one? I got plenty."

Lee took one and said, "You know me Naruto I am not one to pass up any of your baking. You could make an Akimichi think they died and gone to heaven with your baking."

Choji chose one as well and bite into it and actually shocked them all by moaning and Lee pointed and said, "See told you so."

Choji said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but he's right. Your really good at baking."

Naruto blushed and said, "Thank you Choji."

The others grabbed one and Naruto said, "Alright well I am sorry to just disappear and all but I got to take this other one to my Uncle."

He left them and went to the intelligence building and offered them to everyone there and then went into the break room and said, "Miss Anko."

She looked and said, "Holy crap gaki. You weren't that big yesterday."

"Yeah I know. Fox's fault. His chakra sped everything up. So I got three months left instead of the six I had yesterday. Just don't tell my two guys that." said Naruto amused

Anko smiled and said, "You got it Naruto."

Naruto offered her some and she took one and he handed her a book and said, "One Icha Icha Swordsman as promised."

She snatched the book and Naruto pulled it away and said, "This is the entire C-rank turned A-rank we took. Now the section in here where I get pissed off during the encounter with Gato. I actually used the fox's chakra. It's the classified section of the mission so it's not in here. Otherwise everything else is. Alright."

"Alright let me read it brat." Said Anko

Naruto let her have it and she squealed and sat down and saw the cover picture of Naruko between a 15 year old male and a muscular Zabuza and said, "Did you draw this or source it out?'

"I did. I am a man of many talents Miss Anko." Said Naruto smiling, "so Uncle still in talking?"

"Nope right here." Said Ibiki

Naruto turned and said, "Ah Ibiki-oji." He handed him the basket, "Here is your breakfast. I packed you a lunch as well it's in there. And your dinner is already waiting in your fridge for you to heat up in your office."

Ibiki smiled and said, "Thank you Naruto. That was thoughtful of you."

He took the basket and saw her reading and said, "what is that?'

"The book I promised her. That is the first installment of Icha Icha Swordsman." Said Naruto amused

Ibiki snorted and said, "Well if it's any where as good as Jiraiya's she'll let you know. She reads his books too."

Naruto smiled and said, "Did the art work myself."

"I can tell you always were a good artist." Said Ibiki amused.

When Naruto left he gave some of his rolls to the Hokage then went to the mission desk and gave them some. He went to the academy room and took his henge and went into the room. Everyone in there was staring and she smiled and went over and said, "Iruka-Nii."

He looked up and said, "Sis. What can I do for you?"

Naruto took out a bento box and said, "Brought you lunch. I'm sorry for interrupting your class."

Iruka took it and kissed his cheek and said, "No thank you Imoto. I love it when you bring me lunch."

Naruto smiled and said, "Your welcome Nissan. And I'm sorry about Mr. Haruno this morning."

"It's alright I set him straight." Said Iruka smiling

Naruto inclined his head and was going to leave when one boy said, "Um no offense but you two look nothing alike?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Iruka is my cousin. We're orphans and he is basically my elder brother. So Nissan is his name. I'm sure Hanabi knows what I mean. Her elder sister Hinata-chan calls their cousin Neji but Nissan."

Hanabi was shocked but said, "She does."

"It's just an affectionate epithet." Said Naruto smiling before turning to Iruka, "Would you mind if they broke your rule Nissan? I still have quite a few of them left."

Iruka smiled and said, "No sis they can have some."

Naruto uncovered the basket and said, "Come on up and get one. Their cinnamon rolls. Just made them this morning."

The whole class got one and Hanabi said, "Never get any at home. My sister eats them all before they can be handed out."

Naruto smiled and said, "And that was why I was smart and made her a whole basket just for her."

Hanabi was shocked and smiled making Iruka shocked cause Hanabi never smiled and she sheepishly said, "Can I?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Go ahead. Just don't be surprised if they kick you hard enough to hurt."

"They?" said Iruka amused

"Yeah Lady Inuzuka said, I got twins. One of each." Said Naruto smiling

"From?' said Iruka

"One of each." Said Naruto amused, "Don't know who got what though. But both were happy about it. Though Za-chan was horrified when he learned my real age though."

Iruka chuckled and said, "Oh I bet he did. I mean he is a 26 year old man sis. It's not surprising he was horrified. He's my age."

Naruto smiled and said, "He was more surprised he wasn't behind bars for it."

Iruka laughed and Hanabi placed her hands there and then used her blood limit and said, "Um Miss?"

"Rei, sweetie. But what is it?' said Naruto looking at her.

"Um I think Miss Inuzuka was wrong." Said Hanabi

Naruto said, "why do you say that?"

"Um cause I'm seeing four." Said Hanabi

Naruto looked at Iruka and said, "Ok. I will have her check again then. Thank you Hanabi-chan."

"Welcome. But looks like two of each. I think you ended up with two sets of identical twins like my daddy." Said Hanabi


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto left and went to the hospital and the nurse said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes I was told I was carrying twins but Hanabi Hyuuga just told me it was four. I was wondering if someone could check for me. I would hate to plan for two and find out I had four." Said Naruto smiling, "And then not have enough supplies for two more."

She smiled and said, "Of course. Just have a seat and we'll call you up."

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm Rei Yoko."

She smiled and nodded and Naruto went and sat down in the chairs not long after that the nurse said, "Miss Yoko."

Naruto went over and smiled and the doctor said, "Follow me and we'll have a look."

Naruto followed him and climbed up on the table. Naruto sat there and he said, "Alright lay down and we'll see."

Naruto laid down and he let his hands glow. Naruto didn't think anything of it either. Not till he heard the vicious snarl in his head.

 _What?_

 _ **STOP HIM!**_

Naruto knocked him away and the doctor looked at him and said, "What's wrong Miss Yoko?"

 _Why exactly?_

 _ **SCREAM. CALL YOUR GUARDS NOW!**_

Naruto didn't know why he wanted him to do it but he did. he let out a high pitched shrieking scream. It echoed through the whole building. Kakashi who was up in the room visiting Sakura heard him and disappeared in leaves and appeared in the room and said, "What is going on here?"

He wasn't the only one either. 14 other ANBU operatives arrived in seconds. And eagle said, "I would like to know as well captain."

 _ **Tell them to get the dog mistress now.**_

Naruto said, "Can one of you get Lady Inuzuka please?"

Hawk left and returned with her and she said, "What's wrong?"

Naruto never took his eyes off the doctor and said, "Check what he was doing? I wanted to know if your count was wrong Obassan. Hanabi said 4 not 2 when she used her eyes. He set my friend off so badly he snarled at me to make him stop and to call my guards and have you sent for. So check and see what he was doing please."

Tsume knew who she was now and did just that and then snarled as she turned around and decked the man and Kakashi said, "What Tsume?"

"Arrest him now. Let Ibiki have him and tell him who he fucked with too. Let him know he went after his nephew." Said Tsume

Naruto dropped his henge and the doctor was shocked and was taken away and Naruto looked at her and said, "What did he do?"

"Lay down Naruto." Said Tsume

He laid down and thought, _Fox what was he doing?_

 _ **Don't worry bout it Naruto. The dog and I will take care of it.**_

Now Naruto was worried but trusted them and when she was done she said, "Alright and my count was off. You do have four."

Kakashi said, "Tsume can we speak with you please?"

She nodded and she touched his face and said, "stay here alright."

Naruto nodded and she left with them and Kakashi said, "What's going on? What did he do?"

Tsume looked back at the room and then at them and said, "Naruto has a set of two identical twins now it seems instead of the single set of twins I found yesterday. That bastard actually tried to get rid of them. He damaged one of the infants hearts."

"Are they alright?" said Kakashi

"I fixed it with the fox's help. But he's gonna need immediate medical treatment as soon as he's born. I don't know how that man knew it was Naruto." Said Tsume

"He didn't ma'am." said eagle, "I saw his face when Naruto dropped the henge. He was shocked. I think he did it cause of Naruto's age. He probably thought he was helping."

"It's not his choice or right to do that. how many other woman has he done that too without their conscent." Said Tsume, "A woman comes in here for a routine check up of their baby only to find out that her baby is dead the next time they come. That's not right."

Eagle said, "I wasn't agreeing with him ma'am. I was merely saying what he was probably doing."

"Do you think Naruto knows?" said Hawk

"I don't think so. He kept asking about it. And he's too calm. So I think the fox kept it a secret. And I for one am not going to tell him." Said Tsume, "he'll only get stressed and it won't be good for them. the fact that he isn't have any complications yet is a miracle. Kushina was on bed rest and had lost one twin three months in. Naruto is six months in and still has all of his. And she had the fox too so that isn't a factor."

"Maybe sensei's blood is a blessing in this regard." Said Kakashi

"Maybe it is." Said Tsume, "But don't tell him about it. I want him watched though. Don't let him wander around the village alone anymore. He's close to poping the last thing we want is him to go into labor in the street and no one helping him."

The agreed and left all but Kakashi who went in and said, "Come on Naruto let's go pick up another bed for these two."

Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah alright."

When they were walking Naruto said, "You don't have to give me details but just answer yes or no. he tried to hurt my kids huh?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Yes."

Naruto said, "Did he succeed?"

Kakashi said, "Naruto, Tsume said not to tell you cause the stress wasn't good for you five."

"I understand that. that is why I am not asking for details. I just want to be prepared that's all. There is nothing wrong with that." said Naruto

Kakashi nodded and said, "Yes but she and the fox fixed it."

"Permenately fixed it. Or only temporarly?' said Naruto

"Temporarly. He's going to need immediate medical treatment once born. But he'll make it till then." Said Kakashi

"Heart or brain? Had to be one of them to make her act fast?" said Naruto

"Heart." Said Kakashi

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright then it won't be a surprise to me when they take one of them to heal them right away."

Kakashi pet his head and said, "No worries alright. Everything will be fine. We just won't go see any of the medics anymore. You need anything medical you go see Hana or Tsume for it alright."

"Alright sensei." Said Naruto smiling

They went to the store again and got another egg-shaped crib and another two sets of bedding. And the second set wanted the same fox ones much to his amusement. Naruto had help from Kakashi putting it up. They went grocery shopping. Then went to get lunch. Naruto said, "Not that I don't mind the attention Sensei. But why?"

Kakashi laughed and said, "Tsume doesn't want us to leave you alone. She says your too close to your due date and she doesn't want you going into labor and not having anyone around."

Naruto laughed and said, "Alright. Hey let's go invite Sasuke. He's probably lonely right now."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Alright."

They went to the Uchiha compound and Naruto went inside like he owned the place much to Kakashi's amusement and Naruto said, "Sasuke."

Sasuke came out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and pulled it off and said, "Yeah?'

Naruto smirked and said, "Lunch. You in?"

"Yeah just let me get dressed." Said Sasuke from upstairs

Naruto said, "Kay make it fast your god children are kicking the crap out of me."

Kakashi was shocked at that announcement and said, "You've already decided that?"

"Well I wanted them to call him Uncle. He said it was weird to have them call him that and him not be related to me. So I thought if he was godfather then them calling him Uncle wouldn't be weird anymore." Said Naruto smiling, "Haku agreed with me as did Za-chan."

Kakashi said, "Alright I was only curious. So I guess sakura got the other end."

"Yep so she is Aunt Sakura to them." said Naruto smiling who shrugged, "Sounded good to me."

Sasuke came down and said, "Yeah except you three better not die cause I am so not marrying Sakura. She'd annoy me to death."

Naruto laughed and said, "Oh hush you know out of all your fangirls she's the only one who actually means her love declorations."

"I know that don't mean she won't annoy me." Said Sasuke, "So how come she's not here?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "You didn't tell him?"

"Guess I forgot." Said Kakashi

"Sakura's in the hospital. She flipped the light switch at my old apartment and electrocuted herself. She'll be relased later today." Said Naruto

"Ah ok. So your showing now huh?' said Sasuke

"Also six months pregnant with two sets of twins." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke stopped and said, "Please tell me he's kidding?"

"Sorry Tsume just confirmed it.' Said Kakashi

"Oh my lord your never allowed to breed again.' Said Sasuke

Making all three laugh and they went to Ichiraku's for lunch. Kakashi smirked and had ducked into the dango store on the way there and when they went over and sat down Naruto order his usual two bowls of Miso soup. They had a helper there and he handed Naruto two bowls of Miso soup. Naruto shocked them by saying, "Your new here huh?"

"Yeah just started. Why?" said the man

The man made you think of a playful puppy. He had slitted eyes the color of dark chocolate. His fine, curly, blue hair is waist-length and is worn in a carefully-crafted, precise style. He had an athletic build. His skin was black. He had a domed forehead and large hands. His wardrobe was unconventional.

Naruto actually pushed the two bowls back and said, "Cause if you had been here long enough you'd know better than to hand me those."

"It's what you order though ma'am." Said the man

Ayame came in and said, "Problem here Shiro."

"She ordered two miso ramens and I gave em to her." Said Shiro, "But I'm confused cause she's denying them though."

Ayame went to say something nasty when Naruto said, "Hey Ayame-neechan. Where's Teuchi-oji?"

Shiro was shocked and Ayame in shock said, "Naruto?"

Naruto waved and crossed his arms over the bar and Ayame smiled and said, "Two miso's alright. What do you two want?"

"One vegetable and beef." Said Sasuke

"Beef please Ayame." Said Kakashi smiling

Ayame smiled and said, "Alright coming up. Shiro get the vegetable and beef and the beef order filled. I got Naruto's."

They watched her actually start another batch of Ramen and Shiro did that and said, "Miss Ayame why are you starting another whole batch? We still have a lot from our last batch left."

Ayame smiled and said, "I am aware Shiro. But the reason he sent it back is he won't eat it. Father and I always start fresh when it's Naruto eating."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "How come?"

Naruto merely watched her and said, "Cause do you know how many times I've been poisoned before?"

Sasuke ahed and said, "You can't eat anything you don't trust. So you have to see it made or make it yourself to be able to eat it."

"Exactly. So no offense Shiro. I am not accusing you. But after being poisoned as much as I have in the past I have become paranoid when it comes to anything I eat or drink." Said Naruto

Shiro smiled and pulled a Naruto when he rubbed his neck and said, "Nah it's alright Miss."

Only to get snickering and Ayame said, "Naruto's a boy. That's a jutsu Shiro. Which brings me to this other one. Why are you using your girl jutsu?"

"Because your gonna be an Aunt to four rambunctions children." Said Naruto amused

Ayame said, "Got a girl pregnant huh?"

Sasuke snorted and said, "No Naruto got himself pregnant."

Ayame said, "How'd you manage that one?"

"Twin sister and this jutsu. Apparently I am a girl like this and if I have sex with a boy I can get pregnant. Slept with two guys and now got two sets of twins one from each of them." said Naruto amused

Ayame laughed and handed one bowl to Shiro and said, "So how long till I get to see them?"

"Three months." Said Naruto as he said, "Thank you shiro-kun."

Shiro blushed and said, "Welcome."

Naruto smiled and went to eat it when Kakashi passed him a box and said, "Your mom used to crave it when she was pregnant with you. Figured you might like it."

Naruto opened the box and said, "Dango and ramen seriously?'

"OH yeah used to eat the ramen then dunk the dango in the broth. Swore it was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. Even got your dad to eat it once. He was a ramen addict. He practically lived on Teuchi's ramen. He even said he had to admit it was good. Wasn't as enthusiastic as your mom was but he liked it.' Said Kakashi amused

Naruto shrugged and said, "Why not."

Aayme said, "Three months huh."

She placed the last bowl down and said, "Whoa your huge."

"Now you sound like Ino-chan this morning." Said Naruto amused

Ayame reached over and felt them kick her and said, "Aww that is so cute. They kicked me. So have you figured out what they are yet?"

"I have a set of identical boys and one set of identical girls." Said Naruto amused

"Well then I know what to get you then." Said Ayame amused

Naruto shoved her and once he finished his second bowl he actually poured the left over broth into the other one and Sasuke snorted and said, "Dobe."

Naruto actually pulled his mother by combining the two unknown to him and Kakashi smiled at him as he added the dango and actually ate it. Kakashi said, "So good?"

"I agree with mom." Said Naruto earning laughter.

He offered one to Sasuke who was skeptical but tried it non the less and said, "Ok that is an acquired taste.'

"Teme you just don't like sweets period." Said Naruto as he finished off the one Sasuke had bite, "You never have. I think you're the only kid I know that never like candy."

Sasuke shoved him and Naruto stuck his tongue out and finished off the broth and said, "So where is Oji, Neechan?"

"Oh he's come down with a stomach bug. So Shiro here is helping me till father get's back.' Said Ayame

"Oh so your temporary." Said Naruto

"Yep." Said shiro, "Though I am going to have to find a job after this though."

Naruto snorted and said, "Go down to the clothing store across from the Nara's medical depot. Their hireing a manager and a sales rep."

"I might do that." said shiro

Kakashi snorted as they left and said, "Sneak."

"What they are hiring.' Said Naruto

Sasuke said, 'what did I miss?"

'The property is owned by ino's family. He fired the old owner for being mean to me. He then signed the store over to me. I own it now. And I currently have a clone working there.' Said Naruto amused

"He does on all counts.' Said Kakashi

Sasuke said, "Wow well at least it's steady income.'

"Yep I know.' Said Naruto amused

When they parted ways for the evening Naruto went home and made something for Teuchi. He took the large bowl there. He knocked on the door and Ayame answered it and said, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled and showed the bowl and said, "You said oji was sick so I made him an old family recipe. Garenteed to cure you. It'll have him up and about tomorrow."

Ayame smiled and let him in and Ayame said, "Dad Naruto here's to see you."

Teuchi came down and saw him and said, "Oh so Ayame wasn't kidding. So what ya doing here kiddo?"

Naruto heard how tired he was and he held the bowl up and said, "Drink this and you'll feel better tomorrow guaranteed. It's an old family recipe."

Teuchi took it and said, "What's in it?"

"This and that. just know it works. I may smell and taste like crap but it'll work wonders." Said Naruto smiling, "I mean look at me."

"What do you mean Naruto your never sick?' said Ayame

"Now you know why. I start getting sick Kyuubi tells me and I make that for myself. I ain't been sick a day in my life cause of it.' Said Naruto smiling

Teuchi said, "Ok then I am game. If it works then you should mass produce it and have the nara's sell it."

Naruto laughed and said, "I'll think about that."

Teuchi uncovered it and said, "Oh man you were right it does smell like shit."

"Yeah and tastes even worse. But it's worth it for the benefits." Said Naruto smiling

Teuchi steeled his resolve and then downed it he gagged once and when he was finished he said, "Oh man I've tasted ration bars that tasted better than this."

When he left he found himself surrounded by ANBU Ne and Naruto said, "What do you want?"

"Your to come with us." Said the leader

"And I say I am not. If your boss wants to talk to me then he can come talk to me himself. I am not going with his puppets." Said Naruto who started to walk way, "Tell him I will be at the Sunset clothing store if he wants to talk. Otherwise don't bother me."

One went to grab his arm only for ice to block him and Naruto said, "As I said if he wants to talk then he can come to me."

He left and went to the store and was sitting behind the counter going over applications. He heard three sets of jutus and Naruto said, "Can I help you three?"

"Who are you to demand anything of us?" said one

"And who are you to demand anything of me? You are not family. You are not my superior. And you are not my Hokage or Damiyo. So who are you to demand my presence in your chambers. You are advisors not the leaders of this village. Remember that.' said Naruto without looking up.

They bristled and Naruto leveled them with a flat look and said, "I may hold the nine tails but you all do not own me or him. If I so want I will release him and he will level this village before I reseal him in his seal. I have been studying sealing since I was old enough to walk with the Fire Lord's ex-guard Chiriku." He smiled, "So try me morons. I will make you regret coming after me. Itachi-nii may have followed you all blindely when you tricked him into murdering his family but I am not him. You have no one to hold against me."

"Your two infants we do." Said the one in bandages

"You touch my children and you will have Momochi Zabuza out for your head. He is the father after all.' Said Naruto smiling

That made them pale and he laughed as he said, "Oh did your sorce not tell you that fact. He's in with my uncle Ibiki at the moment. He will then be made a resident of the village and then a ninja here. You still wanna threaten my children."

"What makes you think your spawn will live past their first breath?' said Koharu

Naruto smiled and flared Kyuubi's chakra making sure the whole village was blanketed. Hiruzen himself came and said, "What is going on here?'

"Their trying to threaten me and my kids Jiisan. I flared the fox's chakra to call you here instantly. Koharu just asked me what made me think my spawn would live past their first breath? I already had a doctor at the hospital try to kill them early today. And no one knows about them being mine. So someone in your office leaked it." Said Naruto

"I will deal with it. You three my office now." Said Hiruzen sternly

Naruto looked at Hiruzen and stopped him from leaving and said, "Gramps so you know they only know about the two children. I am have two sets of identical. That's how I know it's someone from your office cause I haven't told you that yet."

Hiruzen placed his hand on his arm and said, "No worries Naruto no one will hurt them. I promise."

Naruto nodded and when he left Naruto went back over the applications the answers to the questions. He threw out most of them and kept two of them. Shiro's and a girl named Chie Nara. She sounded nice. So he went over to the building across from the shop and said, "Mrs. Nara?"

"Yes young lady." Said the woman

Naruto smiled and said, "Can you inform Chie-san that her application was approved. She asked to work in the clothing store across the road."

"Ah yes I remember and I'll be sure to tell her. Thank you for informing me." Said the woman

"Your welcome. If I had a remedy that your clan didn't know about who would I talk to about it?' said Naruto, "Nara-sama?"

"Yes actually.' Said the woman politely

Naruto inclinded his head and went to the compound and knocked on the door and Shikamaru answered with a yawn and Naruto laughed and said, "Hello Lazy shadow. Never pegged you for physical labor."

Shikamaru laughed and said, "I was passing on my way into the dinning room. Perfect timing. Dinner just started. Come on you can come join us tonight."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you for the invitation. I actually came to talk to your father."

"Come on." Said Shikamaru who surprised him by linking arms with him.

"Ok I am a boy you realize." Said Naruto smiling

"And your point. You are also six months pregnant with twins." Said Shikamaru

"Quads actually. Two sets of identical twins. Found that out after leaving Iruka's office." Said Naruto smiling

When they walked into the dinning room Shikamaru said, "All the more reason."

Yoshino said, "Whose this dear?"

"Hello Obassan." Said Naruto amused

Yoshino almost dropped her plate and said, "Naruto?'

"Yes ma'am." said Naruto amused

"He's a medical anomally.' Said Shikamaru as he helped Naruto sit down.

Shikaku smiled and said, "Cause your mom had twins?'

"Yeah apparently we merged. Didn't know that when I made the jutsu.' Said Naruto smiling, "I actually needed to talk to you oji."

"Oh about what?' said Shikaku as he served himself

"About a remedy your clan doesn't have. It's one from my family and a very old recipe too. Its how I don't get sick." Said Naruto smiling as he accepted the full plate from Shikamaru with a smile

"Oh well do you have it?" said Shikaku

Naruto took a paper out of his pocket and handed it to him and said, "That's the whole recipe. It works better when the incredience are fresh as opposed to dry but works either way."

He looked through this and said, "Oh wow is this old. Some of this stuff I don't even know what it is.'

"The next page is all the ingrediants with pictures." Said Naruto

Yoshino said, "how many are you expecting and when?'

"In three months and four. Two sets of twins." Said Naruto smiling, "one set of each."

Shikamaru said, "Well that will work in our favor. Alright well then I have my work cut out for me."

"Oh you mean with throwing me a baby shower." Said Naruto amused

He looked at him and said, "You know just because you have Nara blood doesn't mean you have to be annoyingly smart.'

"Ino told me. Yesterday." Said Naruto amused

"I hate you.' Said Shikamaru laughing

Shikaku looked at everything and said, "oh wow alright we have all these in our own green house. Their not under these names but they are in their.'

"Those are the old names.' Said Naruto smiling

"I don't remember Kushina using anything like this." Said shikaku

"Not from her or from dad." Said Naruto as he swallowed, "That is a family recipe from Kyuubi actually. It works really well. I just made some for Teuchi cause he has a stomach flu."

Shikaku was shocked but said, "Explains the old names then."

Naruto laughed and said, "HE said it came from the old Inu demon Lord. He died but Kyuubi was able to get the recipe before the whole tribe was destroyed."

Naruto smiled as Shikaku said, "Alright so I am guessing you want to strike a deal for this."

Naruto inclined his head and said, "My boyfriend Haku likes medical training. So I was thinking you train him to make medicine and with medical jutus and I give you that."

Shikaku said, "I can do that. where is he at?"

"In with Ibiki. He is from kiri. He was trained under Momochi Zabuza who is also in with Ibiki along with the demon brothers and a personal body guard.' Said Naruto

"wow." Said Yoshino

"Naruto's children are either Haku or Zabuza's. he slept with them both.' Said Shikamaru

"Actually one set is Haku's and the other is Zabuza's according to Tsume-sama." Said Naruto, "She refused to tell me which set belongs to who though."

After dinner and the agreement was drawn up Shikamaru said, "Come on I'll walk you home."

Naruto sighed and said, "I am not helpless."

"I know but I would rather walk you home and know you made it there safely then let you walk alone and find out something happened." Said Shikamaru

Naruto said, "Alright come on then."

They were walking when Shikamaru said, "Alright so what do you need?'

"In regards to them?' said Naruto

"Yep." Said Shikamru

"Me, Sakura, ino, and Kakashi went shoping yesterday for some things. We got cribs, changing table, rocking chair, bedding. And dresser for them. so everything else. Like clothes, and the like." Said Naruto

Shikamaru said, "Alright." He took out a small pad and wrote, "Pajamas with feet, t-shirts and pants, safety blankets. Those are blankets that resemble sacks to keep the feet warm. Hats, sweaters, socks, homecoming outfit, burp clothes, towels with hoods, baby washcloths, and blankets. Plus diapers and wipes, and other necessities need for that."

Naruto snorted and said, "Your making a list. Man that is funny."

"Hey I need to give everyone a list of what we need to get you." Said Shikamaru

Naruto laughed and when they got to the apartment Shikamaru helped him up to the door and Naruto went in and said, "You wanna come in or you gotta go home?'

Shikamaru laughed and came in with him and they sat talking for a while before Shikamaru took his leave and Naruto went to bed. Naruto smiled as he went to bed in his new aparment for the first time. When he woke up he went and made breakfast and after eatting he took a shower and got dressed. He went out on the balcony and looked up and saw the greenhouse was already done. He smiled and went up the stairs and saw the place done. And saw all his plants even.

He even had a vegetable garden and an herb garden as well. He smiled and saw a window near the top had a hinge and he opened it with a pole and smiled as he threw birdseed in the greenhouse floor knowing his fire breasted friends would come. He unsealed the roosts and allowed the birds to take their new nests. He smiled when Swift-chan flew to him and chirped loudly. He smiled as she landed on his hand and he pet her. He let her go with her friends and said, "You can all live here worry free alright. This is your home now too Swift-chan."

Naruto left the roof and went to his room and got his sketch book and came back out onto the balcony and sat down in the rocking chair he had Ichi help him move earlier that morning. And was drawing in it when he started humming to himself. He was unaware of the ears in the form of his Sensei in his own house with the window open as he started singing to his four children.

 _Hush now My story Close your eyes and sleep  
Watzing the waves  
Diving in the deep  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words of long lost lullabies  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea  
I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light and dancers in the round  
Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry, I will see you by and by  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing free  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea_

Naruto had no idea that he was heard or that Kakashi could see him from his window. He never saw him sitting in his window watching him or listening to him as he sang. He also never noticed the ANBU that were patrolling look at him and smile before continuing on their way. Naruto though was in his own world. He smiled and just continued with his day. this was the norm for three months.

For three months Naruto was hovered over by his teacher and friends. His two men were still in with Ibiki being interrogated. It sucked for him cause he was lonely but Kakashi was a yell away as was Lee if he wanted them. Today though it seemed was going to be fun. Shikamaru had everything ready for the baby shower. He just needed a place to hold it. So he went to the restaurant.

"Shikamaru what a pleasure. Choji's not here today though." Said Choza Akimichi, Choji's father, and owner of the BBQ restraint.

"I know I actually wanted to ask you for a favor." Said Shikamaru

"Oh?' said Choza

"What favor son?' said Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, and Jonin Comander.

"I'm in charge of throwing a baby shower for a friend of ours. She's due sometime this month. I have everything ready except a venue. I was wondering if Mr. Akimichi wouldn't mind us throwing it here." Said Shikamaru politely

They were shocked and Inoichi, Ino's father, owner of their clan's flower shop, and an interrogator said, "How come the girls aren't in charge?"

"Well the girls have been helping with the moodswings and keeping them company. Their men are still in with Ibiki." Said Shikamaru, "You met her already Father remember. We had her over for dinner."

Shikaku realized who it was for and said, "Yeah I remember now that you reminded me. Nice girl."

Choza smiled and said, "Of course you can throw it here. I'll even provide the food for you. On the house even."

The three knew that was a generous offer and Shikamaru bowed and said, "Thank you sir. That is very generous of you. And greatly appreciated."

Inoichi said, "How many are they having?"

"Quads. Two sets of identical twins. Boys and girls." Said Shikamaru. "The fact they were two sets of identical twins was a complete surprise. They were only informed it was one set of twins."

"Oh wow no wonder the girls are running interference." Said Shikaku, "Especially if she's anything like Kushina was when she was pregnant with Naruto. I mean my god I swear her poor husband was never going to get to touch her again after that."

All three men chuckled and Inoichi said, "Is she related to Naruto?"

"Yes actually." Said Shikaku

"Then god pity those men. And I think my daughter deserves a present for dealing with that. all the girls do." Said Inoichi getting agreements, "I'll cover that one. Maybe a trip to the spa that just opened up will be a good idea."

"That should work." Said Choza

So Naruto was in his room sitting on his bed feeling tired as hell. Kakashi came in and said, "Hey Naruto you ok?'

"Just tired Sensei. I'm ok." Said Naruto smiling, "Better than I was. At least I'm not crying anymore."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah that's a plus. Though your mom had it just as rough as you when she was pregnant with you."

"She's probably saying, serves you right perfect payback." Said Naruto amused

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Your probably right."

Naruto went to get up and sighed when Kakashi had to help him and he said, "I am so not going to miss that one bit."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "So what are we wearing today? I was told Shikamaru found a venue for your baby shower today."

Naruto smiled and said, "Hinata picked out a pretty sundress for me to wear. It's in the closet in the plastic dress bag. She didn't want it to get wrinkled before I wore it."

Kakashi got the bag out and then despite Naruto being a heavily pregnant girl help her get dressed and said, "It's really pretty. And suits you beautifully."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you."

Kakashi took out a pair of black spandex short pants and helped Naruto with them and helped him brush out his hair and pull it into a single tail. Naruto as he slipped on his shoes changed his hair and eye color and had already hidden his whisker marks under makeup. Then they went out. They walked to the Akimichi restaurant. Once there Naruto was greeted by all their friends. They were amazed really. And Shikaku said, "Hello again."

Naruto smiled and looked at Kakashi and said, "I can drop this right."

"Yeah you can drop the henge." Said Kakashi

Naruto dropped it and Inoichi said, "Naruto?"

"Hey sir." Said Naruto who kissed Shikaku's cheek, "Afternoon Uncle Shika."

He returned it and said, "Naruto."

Shikamaru came over and said, "Come on come sit down."

"Will you quite treating me like I'm a china doll Shika seriously." Said Naruto amused

Shikamaru helped him sit down in the chair he'd gotten just for him and said, "Nope sorry not happening."

Naruto laughed and said, "Your horrid you know that."

Everyone was amazed and Ino said, "Shika he's taken already. I don't think Haku and Zabuza would like it if you took their bed partner."

Naruto laughed and Shika gagged and said, "Oh don't make me puke Ino. Yeah I like Naruto trust me but not like that. Sides he's my Cousin it's not anymore allowed then for Hinata and Neji to be together."

"Just cause you say it Shika doesn't mean it's real." Said Ino pointedly

Shikaku said, "Naruto's father was my Elder half brother, Ino-chan. Naruto's my nephew by blood."

That surprised them and Naruto smiled as he checked his painted nails and said, "What can I say? I'm a nara."

They laughed then and got the party underway. Shikamaru said, "Alright since Naruto is here we can start."

Shikaku and him brought in a large stew pot and filled it with water and dropped a bunch of baby bottle nipples in it and Shikamaru said, "Mom came up with this one case your wondering. It's just like Bobbing for apples except it bottle nipples."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I say we do a race. The one who gets the most in say 1 minute get's a prize."

Shika said, "Alright sounds good to me."

They all laughed as everyone tried it. and Naruto said, "Come on sensei try it."

Kakashi wasn't one to argue with Naruto or ruin his fun so he said, "Alright."

They were shocked when he removed his hai-ate so it didn't get ruined and then actually removed his mask and joined in the fun. Naruto high-five Sakura and fist pounded Sasuke as the three of them were snickering and when done Shikamaru counted and said, "Winner Kakashi."

Kakashi cleaned himself up and put his mask back and said, "Enjoy yourself kids."

"Yep and I got you to show everyone your face." Said Naruto smiling

"Imp." Said Kakashi amused

Kakashi won a small orchid from Naruto's own garden. They were surprised when a fire breasted swallow flew into the open window and right to Naruto's hand and rubbed her face against his cheek and he pet her and said, "Hello Swift-chan. What ya need?"

She just chirped and Naruto smiled and said, "Alright I don't mind."

She chirped before hopping up to sit on his shoulder and he said, "What?"

"That's a fire-breasted Swallow." Said Inoichi shocked

"Yeah I know. This is Swift. She's my training partner. How do you think I got so good at outrunning people? I play tag with her." Said Naruto amused

They also played baby bottle bowling, Count the candies, Name that baby, Advice book would come in handy, baby bingo, bottle chugging, and Pregnant twister.

Naruto laughed so hard in his life as when he watched them try to play twister while pretending to be pregnant. Naruto was enjoying himself really. Sakura won Baby bowling, Kiba won Count the candies, Choji won Bottle chugging, and Ino won bingo. And Asuma won pregnancy twister. They were laughing and having fun. And when the door opened no paid it any mind until Naruto saw who it was and had Neji help him up since he was closer and actually surprised them by kissing the one who had run from the door. They chuckled and Sakura said, "Hello Haku-kun."

He broke the kiss and looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura-chan."

He said, "Your huge Naru."

Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah well you try being nine months with 4 brats and see how huge you get."

"4 I thought it was only 2?' said Haku

"It was but Naruto got 2 sets of identical twins." Said Ino smiling

Naruto smiled and said, "You gonna complain."

"Nope. Though dad is going to be pissed he's not here." Said Haku amused as he took Naruto back to his chair.

Naruto laughed and said, "Mr. Akimichi, Mr. Yamanaka, Oji this is Haku. He's one of my baby dadies as the girls call them."

Haku said, "Nice to meet you all."

"And you Haku." Said the three men

Haku sat near Naruto who was more than happy he was there and he felt it and said, "Za-chan's coming."

Haku chuckled and kissed his cheek and said, "I'll go get him then."

He went out and when he came back the three men were surprised when the large man came in with Haku and smiled as he jaw dropped the men when he outright kissed Naruto and smiled as he said, "Koibito."

Naruto smiled and said, "Za-chan. Perfect timing."

He laughed and said, "I would hope so."

Kakashi said, "These are Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Shikaku Nara."

"Mr. Nara is Naruto's Uncle." Said Haku, "Gentleman this is my Father Zabuza Momochi."

The three men were shocked and Shikaku said, "You got with a seven swordsman?"

"Yep. Ask Anko-chan for her book when she's done with it." said Naruto cracking up

Haku said, "You finished it."

"Gave it to her the day after I promised her." Said Naruto amused, "Don't know how well she liked it though. I haven't seen her."

As if the saying of her name called her and she appeared and said, "Brat."

"Yes Miss Anko?" said Naruto smiling

Anko actually bowed down like a slave and said, "I praise you I do."

Naruto laughed and the others joined him and Kakashi said, "That good of a book huh?"

"Kakashi if he were to publish this he would run Jiraiya out of buisness." Said Anko

Naruto turned red and said, "Thank you Miss Anko."

Zabuza chuckled and said, "That into our sex life are we."

"Hell yes. Not every day someone gets with a swordsman like you." Said Anko

"Hands off Anko he's mine and you so much as touch him and I will make my mother's monicer seem as if she was wearing a halo." Said Naruto smiling sweetly

Anko paled and hid behind Kakashi and said, "Yes sir."

Zabuza was confused and said, "Whose your mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki. The red devil herself." Said Naruto smiling

"Holy hell she would kill me right now if she knew." Said Zabuza

"Mom died 10 years ago." Said Naruto, "So your safe."

Haku snickered and Kiba said, "Why would his mother murder you exactly?"

"Because Father used to date Kushina-chan. In fact from what I heard they were still together 10 years ago despite her bring married. And that Naruto's father was a toss up between him and her husband because of it." said Haku

Naruto cracked up and said, "Oh man that's so not right."

"Hey your telling me. You were a three days shy of being mine brat." Said Zabuza amused, "You were conceived three days before I slept with her again."

"Did Dad know bout you two?" said Naruto curiously

"Knew he joined us half the time." Said Zabuza

Haku cracked up and said, "Aww you're a family heirloom Father."

That had everyone busting up and Naruto was laughing when he gasped as he held his side and Haku said, "What?"

Kakashi said, "Zabuza's twins kick you again?"

Zabuza looked at him weird and Kakashi said, "He knows whose is whose when they kick. Haku's kick him normal and yours kick him hard enough they leave bruises on him and whoever happens to be touching his stomach at the time. Brats are super strong."

Naruto was alright but felt it again and said, "Nope I said it earlier perfect timing. Kiba go get your mom and sister."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "Seriously?"

"Nah I'm kidding." Said Naruto sarcasticly, "Of course I'm serious."

Kiba ran for the door and let loose a beautiful howl that echoed through the village calling his mother and sister telling them it was time. When they came in with him Tsume said, "So how close we talking brat?"

"2-3." Said Naruto smiling

"And how long you been in labor?" said Hana amused, "And no lying."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Since Kakashi came to get me this morning."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "Why not say anything?"

"Cause we don't have to worry till their five minutes apart. They were 15 minutes apart. Why bother with it. I've been keeping track. They just got worse is all. They went from 7 minutes to 2-3." Said Naruto looking at her, "They heard their daddies and decided now since their here."

"Probably." Said Tsume who checked him and said, "Oh yeah your ready brat. They aren't gonna wait." She looked at Choza and said, "We borrow your office. He's not going anywhere."

Choza was shocked but said, "Yeah go right ahead."

Zabuza shocked them by picking him up and Naruto laughed and said, "Enjoying yourself luv?'

"Yes." Said Zabuza amused

They went back there and Tsume said, "We got him Zabuza."

"I'm staying Inuzuka. Thank you but I am." said Zabuza.

"OK." Said Tsume, "Hana when I tell you your gonna have to take over for me."

Zabuza went to ask and Naruto said, "One of the doctors at the Hospital decided to be a dick. Uncle Ibiki already took care of him no worries. But he damaged one of the boys' hearts."

"Who told you?" said Tsume

"Kakashi after I asked. I didn't ask for details only facts." Said Naruto smiling, "No worries I'm good. I've known since it happened."

"He's lucky." Said Tsume, "But he's right that is why. I'm gonna take that one with me to the Hosptial. We're already set up there for his treatment. I've got my helpers ready. I sent Kuromaru to inform them as soon as Kiba howled."

Once they were ready Tsume said, "Go ahead Naruto. Your water broke already."

"Yeah I noticed." Said Naruto gasping at the pain.

Haku was waiting outside with the others and said, "Guess Father stayed."

"Your not going in?" said Ino

"Nah I'll be in the way. I can join him next time.' Said Haku smiling

That made them laugh and the two brothers, and Naruto's bodyguard and Ibiki walked in and he said, "I thought you said the brat was here?"

"In Choza's office having his gakis." Said Anko, "They decided to rush out when they heard Haku and Zabuza's voice."

Meizu and Gozu laughed and Gozu said, "Sounds like Boss's kids alright."

"Yep." Said Meizu.

A loud scream rent the air and Kakashi said, "Well that sounded like it hurt."

"Oh yeah." Said Asuma

Naruto was breathing harshly as he leaned on his elbows and he pushed again and ended up screaming loudly again as he managed it and Tsume said, "Nice going Naruto. Alright Hana their all yours."

Zabuza when she left said, "Haku can help you if you need it."

Naruto didn't wait for her to decide he used the next contration to yell, "HAKU!"

Haku heard him and jumped into a mirror that appeared behind him and disappeared from their site but appeared in their's and said, "Yes Naruto."

Hana laughed and said, "Come help me. Mom had to take the first boy with her."

"One of the medics messed with his heart." Said Zabuza as he held Naruto's hand.

Naruto managed to get the second one out another boy. And then one of the girls. Before Tsume came back and said, "Kuromaru is watching him. He pulled through and you will be able to see him when we get you to the hospital after this alright. So how many?"

"One left mom." Said Hana

Tsume watched Hana deliver the last one and then she herself checked and said, "Man brat how did you manage that one?"

Naruto tired said, "What?"

"Make it a litter of six not four Naruto." Said Tsume

Naruto said, "Your kidding right? Those for didn't hide another two even from the BAkugan."

"Yes they did." said Tsume amused

Naruto laughed tiredly and Zabuza cracked up and said, "Damn brat. We really did go all out huh?'

"Yep apparently.' Said Naruto laughing, "See this is what I get for sleeping with you two twice at once."

Tsume cracked up and said, "That explains their four. Not these two. Who else you bed lately? Cause these two aren't theres."

Naruto said, "No one Obassan honest."

Tsume didn't scent a lie and said, "Well then we get a surprise cause these two are coming and they aren't theres."

Naruto thought , _Fox what did you do in my body?_

There was absolute silence and Naruto said, "Oh you sneaky furball."

"What?' said Haku

"Their his. He's not answering me. So either he got me knocked up or the council is going to have a field day cause he circumvented the seal." Said Naruto amused

"Lovely.' Said Tsume, "Check when I'm done."

Naruto screamed extremely loud this time and Kakashi cringed and Sasuke said, "That's not right."

"What?" said Kiba

"The numbers off. Naruto already had four. We heard three kids crying and heard Naruto scream 4 times meaning he's had all four of them. that means there was either one more or somethings wrong." Said Shikamaru

Hinata used her Bakugan and said, "Seems to be more but I can't tell. I can see Tsume's chakra around them but I can't see it."

Neji tried and said, "She's right there is nothing there but there is. It's hidden from even us."

Tsume said, "Oh your gonna hate me."

"Why what's wrong?" saidNAruto

"I gotta cut you open brat. Their not like them. their conjoned somewhere. I can feel it when I tried to turn them. their not gonna come out normal." Said Tsume

Naruto smiled and said, "Break my hips. You can't cut me open not with the seal there."

Tsume said, "That will hurt like hell brat."

"I know but I can take it." said Naruto

Tsume actually snaped his hips and Naruto screamed bloody murder making them jump and Neji said, "She broke his hips. I think it got stuck. And she couldn't do anything else."

"She can't cut him open without risking him dying." Said Kakashi

Tsume said, "Alright that worked. Their smaller than the other four so they'll fit this way. Your lucky brat. Alright now push."

Naruto did just that and when he finanally finished he fell back on the floor. And was looking at the ceiling. Tsume handed the kids off to Hana and leaned over him and said, "Naruto."

He didn't even look at her and she actually tried again and touched his face. Haku and Zabuza were only watching. Neji was watching using his bakugan and waited and Sasuke said, "So what's going on?"

"Another set of twins." Said Neji who was still watching.

Shikaku said, "Why are you still watching them if their done?"

Neji didn't want to do this but knew if he didn't they'd be angry and said, "Naruto's heart stopped."

They were all shocked and the girls had covered their mouth with their hands. Kakashi said, "Tell us when it starts again or if she can't."

Neji inclinde his head and Tsume said, "Damn it pup. Hana come help me. The brat's heart stopped."

That made both men's blood run cold. Zabuza moved away from them and was waiting and watching them work. They worked for an hour and Tsume snarled and said, "Zabuza go get Kakashi."

Zabuza went out and said, "Kakashi she wants you."

They went in there andTsume said, "Come here."

He did and Tsume pointed and said, "Punch him. Coat your fist in lightening chakra and punch him hard. I need to zap his heart."

Kakashi did his chidori and closed his fist everyone heard the chirping of birds and Anko said, "Kakashi's using his Chidori."

"Lady Inuzuka wants him to punch Naruto in the chest. She needs him to zap his heart." Said Neji

When he punched Naruto hard he actually gasped and Tsume said, "You are an annoying brat. Who said you could die."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Sorry Obassan."

"Be grateful Kakashi knows lightening jutsus brat.' Said Tsume

Neji smiled shocking them and said, "It worked. He's back."

Everyone was relieved and Sasuke said, "Good cause now I am going to kill him."

That had them laughing and Kakashi smiled and said, "Glad to help brat."

They were taken to the hospital. Naruto was surrounded by his friends and they were all happy he was fine. Ino said, "Awe Naruto their all cute."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I know. But we need to double the kids' stuff."

They laughed and Sasuke said, "No more breeding man. Six kids off the bat."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Excuse me a moment I need to check something dealing with my charka."

The adults and those who knew about the fox knew what he meant. He went into the seal and looked at the cage and said, "Alright furball where did the other two come from?"

He got silence and he looked in the cage and saw the fox and said, "Kyuubi?"

The fox looked at him and he said, "Where did the other two come from?"

 _ **Don't be stupid.**_

"So they are yours then. How?" said Naruto

 _ **You sleep walk when pregnant brat. I merely used it. I'm sorry it was after you got back before you started showing. I never expected you to get pregnant. I've been trapped in a seal since Mito's time. I got Horney and your body was already moving I just took it.**_

Naruto frowned and said, "You should've told me. So what do you want to name them?"

 _ **You're not getting rid of them?**_ Said Kyuubi in shock

"Who do you take me for? As far as anyone needs to know their mine. I got my self-pregnant going from male to female." Said Naruto amused

 _ **They boys or girls?**_

"Don't know yet. I haven't seen them. Do know their conjoined though." Said Naruto, "Unless they were separated. So who'd you sleep with do you remember?"

 _ **I don't know their name. It was some guy with lots of piercing and orange hair.**_

Naruto cracked up and said, "Like the bad boy type huh."

 _ **He was cute. Hell you'd of slept with him too brat. Though how you got pregnant is a mystery.**_

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

 _ **Because it wasn't him. The orange haired guy was just a body. He was dead and being controlled by someone else. So how he got you knocked up is beyond me. Maybe Kami wanted the kid born for some reason.**_

"Maybe. Well I will let you know what they are." Said Naruto leaving and said, "I'm good."

"Nothing wrong?" said Kakashi

"Nope. Haku-kun can you go ask Tsume when I can have the other two please?" said Naruto smiling

Haku chuckled and said, "Alright."

Haku left and Tsume said, "Everyone out. I want to talk to him alone. And I mean alone. No special eyes."

They left and Tsume said, "Where did they come from?"

"I was sleepwalking the first night before I started showing. Kyuubi was Horney and took over. He slept with some orange haired man with lots of metal in his face. The story is I got myself pregnant because I switched from male to female. No one needs to know their his kits." Said Naruto smiling

"Ok works for me." Said Tsume, "I'll go get 'em then."

"They boys or girls?" said Naruto, "I figured their his he should get to name them?"

"Boys actually. And I can't separate them. their sharing a lung." Said Tsume

"Ok that's fine with me. Just means I get to put my sewing skills to good use making special shirts for them." said Naruto smiling

Tsume said, "Alright then."

' _So names?'_ thought Naruto

 _ **Reizo and Renzo. I know not very creative.**_

' _I happen to like them.'_ thought Naruto

The others came in and Naruto was smiling and When Tsume came in she had one blanket much to their shock and Naruto took it and made sure Kyuubi could see and he heard the purring. He smiled as he looked at them. they were adorable. Haku looked at them and smiled too and he brushed his knuckles in a way he brushed both their cheeks at once.

Ino said, "I thought he had a set of twins again?"

Zabuza said, "He did. their both in that blanket."

Kakashi said, "Tsume?"

"I can't separate them. they each only have one lung and their sharing the second one." Said Tsume shocking the kids.

"They're still cute and adorable just like my other four." Said Naruto smiling


End file.
